Moon Tribe's Past
by BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: The Moon once had life living there until a disaster struck that affected not just the Moon but the Celestial Plain and Nippon as well! But what was life like on the Moon before this disaster struck? Rated M for violence, gore, rape, implied yaoi. DARK.
1. Family Problems

Hello Okami fans! Gave up on 'Okami in civilisation' as that was too closely similar to the anime Wolf's Rain so I decided to do this instead.  
I've read many fanfics on here but I have yet to find one about life on the Moon or very much at all with Waka's past when he lived on the moon. Hello people! Waka is my favourite character but most fanfics keep going on about trouble hitting Nippon again, not that I'm complaining because some are awsome! Hardly anything about the Moon Tribe at all, so I've decided to make a fanfic about the Moon Tribe.  
Sorry if it sounds lousy because it doesn't fit in with the myths but I tried looking and couldn't find much at all. This is the best I could do so please, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Waka and the Moon Tribe (c) Clover studios  
Shaberi, Goumon and his goons (or idiots) and Hoshi (c) From my highly imaginative and sometimes scary head

* * *

Family Problems

Most people say different things about the Moon. Some say it is made out of cheese, while others say it is just a desolate place where life cannot survive there. Both those statements are wrong, it isn't made of cheese and life does exist there. They look human but they are not exactly human, they live for hundreds of years and do not age as quickly as humans do and their technology has far surpassed the human races. It has big cities and buildings that seem to tower high up and they all have unusual markings, like they have a meaning. These people are known as the Moon Tribe and they are a kind of divine beings that are supposed to help the gods when they need it.

One of the most well known members of the Moon Tribe is a warrior called Ushiwaka but he had shortened it to Waka. You'd have thought his life was great, he can fight very well, he had his pride and has been given permission to fly an ark he helped build but there is always a problem in everybody's life.

He has a lonely life; he stays away from his family. He had never known his father, for he had been killed in a battle with demons long ago, and that was the main reason he took to learning to fight. His mother, Hoshi, had abandoned him; she even stopped him seeing her or anybody else she loved. That included his little sister, to yet he didn't even know her name! The only person he could turn to was his best friend, one of his only friends, called Shaberi.

He was fascinated by animals, and had learnt how to communicate with them. He wasn't that popular because of it and it would come in handy, if there were any animals on the moon that is. He had short blonde hair, like most Moon Tribe people, and wore blue coloured Jinbei(1) He had met Waka by chance, seeing him having a fight with some other members because they teased him due to his family problems, and he went to separate them.

"What's your problem, dude?" He had asked Waka that day when they got to a quiet part of the city. Waka just sat down and remained silent. "You may as well spit it out; you need somebody to keep you under control. Who knows what you may do if you were left with your devices?" Waka sighed but did nothing more. "What's your name, dude?" Waka remained silent for a little while but finally answered.

"Waka." He answered simply.

"Oh, so you're that Ushiwaka guy!" Shaberi said excitedly.

"I do not use my real name anymore!" Waka shouted, upset and Shaberi flinched.

"Ok, ok, chill dude." Waka managed to do as addressed and just simple crossed his arms. Shaberi sighed and sat next to Waka. "Haven't had the best of days, huh?" Waka stood up, knowing that is probably was best to fill Shaberi in since loads of other people already knew about his life.

"If you must know about my problems, then follow me." He said and walked off with Shaberi following. They had gone back to Waka's apartment you could say, and Waka sat cross-legged on the floor, while Shaberi took the furniture seat. That was when Waka had told Shaberi about his life and the fights he got into with his mother and that made Shaberi angry.

"Dude! You cannot let her stop you from seeing your own family! It's not just her family, it's yours too!" Shaberi had shouted at Waka. "Why would she do that!?" Waka sighed and he knew he would have to show Shaberi the truth. He took his hat off, revealing his long blonde hair.

"This is the main reason." He said sadly, waiting for Shaberi to laugh or something. It never came; the only thing that came was a sigh.

"We all knew you kept something under that hat but I never realised it was something that made your life this way!" Shaberi thought for a moment and made a decision. "Ok, you need help. If you stay this way, who knows where your life may end up?" Waka put his hat back on.

"What do you propose I do?" Waka asked, slightly confused.

"First, stop fighting so much! Second, you need to at least find out the name of your baby sister! What kind of brother would you be if you don't even know her name!?" Waka remained silent. "You are a mess and ya know what? I'm gonna help you." Waka looked up, stunned.

"Why? Why should you care what happens in my life?" He asked. Shaberi laughed.

"C'mon, we're pals right?" Waka considered that for a moment. "and friends need to keep an eye on each other. I've got your back when you need it." Shaberi stood up and held out his hand for Waka to grab. He did grab it and was pulled up. Waka smiled and put a hand on Shaberi's shoulder.

"_Merci,__mon __ami._" He said and Shaberi smiled, he knew how to speak French as well.

"No problem, dude!" Shaberi said and made his way to the exit. He opened the door and looked back at the lone prophet. "Meet ya again soon." He said and Waka nodded. Shaberi then went through the door and left Waka to think about his options. He shook his head and lay on the mat as if it were his bed, which it was as close to a bed as he was going to rest on. His head rested on his arms and he looked up at the ceiling silently.

_Should I follow __Shaberi's__ advice? _He thought to himself. _Should I really go and see my family again? How would she react if I saw her?_ There were so many questions that he needed to find the answer to but not without a risk.

"They're my family too." Waka said and closed his eyes, to have a hopefully not a restless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaberi walked through the unusually quiet streets. He wasn't much bothered by it, he was thinking of Waka's past. He was telling the truth as everybody knows a prophet never lies, but it was unbelievable what Hoshi was doing! Keeping him in the dark when he needs help the most and acting like he was an enemy! Shaberi was thinking of going to Hoshi and shout insults at her face but this was something Waka had to do himself.

"Poor guy," Shaberi said to himself."To think that I thought his life was perfect. It's anything but perfect! He may have the pride, the fame and his title but that isn't much of a life." Shaberi sighed and walked on.

He came from his thoughts when he noticed he had taken a wrong turn. He cursed when he realised he didn't know where he was. Suddenly, he saw a shadowy figure in front of him. Big and looked like the town bully. Shaberi shivered slightly and grabbed the small dagger he kept with him all the time.

"What were you talking about, freak?" The figure demanded and Shaberi knew who it was by the voice. There were more shadowy figures behind him and Shaberi backed off slightly, fear creeping up to him. It was Goumon and his goons! They were truly as bad as they looked, like back alley gangsters!

"That's none of your business, Goumon!" Shaberi shouted and tried to run but behind him, the goons blocked his way. He looked back at Goumon and he found himself picked up by his top and was looking at the angry eyes of Goumon.

"You will tell me unless you want to see my fist up close!" He shouted at Shaberi and spat on him in the process. Shaberi whipped his face and shivered, he knew he would have to tell them.

"Ok, ok! I'll tell you! I was talking to that Waka guy!" Goumon dropped Shaberi on the floor and looked back at his goons.

"You mean that Ushiwaka prophet guy?" One goon asked Shaberi and he slowly nodded. The goons all then started laughing.

"That idiot can't even solve a simple family problem!" Some goon shouted amidst the laughter.

"He doesn't even realise why he really got permission to fly the Ark of Yamato!" Somebody shouted and he got hit in the face by Goumon.

"You idiot! You don't say stuff like that out in the open!" He shouted. Goumon was one of the higher positioned members. He makes sure everything outside is going as normal and knows much of the secrets not known to members who don't have much to do with the gods and the mission about demons.

"What do you mean 'why he got permission to fly the ark'?" Shaberi asked but he only got a glare from Goumon.

"Don't tell that prophet anything about this or you will meet my fist up close! Got it!?" Goumon shouted and Shaberi nodded obediently. "Good!" He looked back at his goons. "Let's go." And they were gone like that. Shaberi stood up and wondered what was up with them. He knew it had something to do with Waka being able to fly the Ark of Yamato but what? Shaberi didn't want to think of such things here so he ran as fast as he could home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He could hear them again, the screams. They pierced through him like a hot knife through butter; he couldn't take it much longer. __Waka__ tried his best to steer the ark but his chest was hurting him and making him lose his concentration. __Their screams got louder and louder, the sound of death coming closer._

_The door behind him opened and a dead body fell down. __Waka__ screamed both from fright and the pain in his chest, as it got worse and worse. He clung to the steering wheel as he clutched his chest in pain._

_He looked up to see what he called his worst enemy, demons. There were two of them, both looking eager to kill. __Waka__ managed to reach his sword and tried to stand up straight. He then had a coughing fit, bringing him down to his knees and looked up at the demons coming closer and closer until-_

Waka shot up and he nearly screamed but managed to keep it in...just. He had been sweating and the mat was slightly wet. He looked down at himself to find himself still alive...wet with sweat but alive. He couldn't feel any pain in his chest but he had a small headache. For several nights, he had had the same nightmare coming over and over. This was the downfall of being a prophet, he can prophesise many stuff that can be useful but he can also prophesise stuff he would rather not know, like people's deaths.

"Why do I always have the same dream?" Waka asked himself. "Why must I go through this!?" He shook his head, trying not to lose his temper. Then he remembered the talk he had with Shaberi. He hadn't told Shaberi about the nightmares yet. He sighed and stood up to sort himself out.

After washing himself and his clothes of sweat, he considered what he should do. He needed to check the Ark of Yamato at some point today but he also had the matter of whether to tell Shaberi about the nightmares. What would Shaberi be able to do about the nightmares? Waka himself was the prophet and dreams like this are stuff he knows about but the nightmares had taken their toll on him.

"_Non_, that doesn't concern him." Waka finally said. "The nightmares are my concern, best not to pull him in." He grabbed his flute/sword called Pillow Talk and went out through the door, unsure really of what he should do.

* * *

I'm unsure if this actually fits in with the myths but I think it's great.  
By reading this, you now know that Waka's life totally sucks! There is more to come so don't think this is the end!  
Review please and tell me what you think.  
(1) A Jinbei is a kind of Japanese clothing that is really for summer weather. Check Wikipedia or some other search thing for more info. 


	2. Bruises and Bite marks

Hello people! I finally got off my ass to update this! I know, I'm lazy, I'm proud LMAO xD I've just got a few things on my end causing problems, I'm starting my A levels, well redoing them in actual fact so its a rough ride, but I've managed to have found the time to be able to do this chapter and I hope you enjoy it all the same :D  
I've made this chapter well, not TOO graphical... it's T rated, I CAN'T WRITE GRAPHICAL VIOLENCE OR RAPE FOR T! Maybe if I changed this to M rated... but I think that's going a bit far for this story xD I don't think life is THAT bad on the Moon. I hope not like o.o  
Nothing else left to say... enjoy this!  
Disclaimer~ Waka, Ark of Yamato, Moon Tribe idea (c) Clover Studios LOVE YOU GUYS!  
Goumon, Shaberi, Chuugo and other minor charries I cannot srsly be arsed listing (c) Sad lil ol' me.

* * *

Bruises and Bite marks

Shaberi was stuck in a very troubling position, he had a secret, a dark secret of the state the Moon Tribe was reaching to, but he wasn't sure if it was a wise choice to use it or not. Waka needed to know what they were planning, he was never going to come back alive, or arrive when the time for escape for him and the celestials came. But if Shaberi opened his big mouth... it'd probably get filled with something unpleasant. Very unpleasant.

Goumon wasn't the only bully on the block, far from it; it was a shock as to the state the Moon Tribe had gotten to. Ever since the king died, this place fell apart, Hoshi fell down first and her kingdom soon followed suit. She became emotionally distressed, people guess that Waka hadn't helped the matter much either. He can't have done, Hoshi kicked him out of her mansion and he lived on alone, not being allowed to see his little sister, only a glimpse did he get and ever will get.

_He didn't even get to hear her name._

That made Shaberi feel more for Waka, he didn't deserve such a treatment like that. It seemed to Shaberi that Hoshi was just letting out her anger and taking it out on Waka, god knows what his sister is going through since she was stuck in the mansion with just bent up guards and Hoshi, the emotional wreck. How old was the child? So far... nobody knows, hardly anybody actually knew Waka had a little sister, not many go in that mansion that come back out again.

It's like a jail, you go in but you don't come back out. It may have that mask that makes you think one of big royalty lies there and sleeps there, lives there and calls the home heaven, never leaving the joys of heaven's grounds. The truth was covered with a mask of lies. Only the guards, guards like Goumon, were allowed in there and came back out happy looking with a huge smirk like they just won a prize.

Shaberi shivered, Goumon. He would surely chew his head right off and play basket ball with it if he ever opened his mouth, or worse. Probably do something bad... something very bad, to him. There was more punishment than just physical abuse, kicking and punching was just child's play, there were 'man ways' to deal with pests who do not wise up to follow the clearly marked regulations. Those punishments... were often left unspoken, nobody breathed a word of what they were, they were that daunting and feared, not one person ever spoke of the punishment and nobody wanted to know what it was for that fact.

"Tell him... or tell him not?" Shaberi muttered nervously, either way he'd feel goosed. If he told, he'd surely be treated to that untold spoken horror punishment... but if he didn't tell, Waka and the whole of the Celestial tribe would fall and whatever was laid inside the Ark would be free to do as wish and wreak havoc everywhere, even here.

Shaberi was left with little choice... he decided, he would tell Waka. He just had to prepare himself to be the bringer of bad news, tell the prophet what he doesn't really want to know but should know and then run for his life. Run and hide, far away where none of the guards would be able to find him. It sounded quite far fetched a plan, but it was the best that Shaberi could do. His life, sanity and dignity... for the safety for Waka and the Celestial clan. There was no completion.

Shaberi got up and went to shower. Dressing up in his dark clothing, useful for sneaking about at night, which was a good cause for the streets were very perilous in the night, grabbed his sword he wasn't that good at using and left out of the door and into the dark streets of hell's world.

..................................................................................................................................

Waka arrived at the dock in time, he was never late. He always insisted on being on time and ready to work no matter his condition, emotionally or physically. Luckily, Waka wasn't often that picked on because of him being the heir and all, and because he was one of the best fighters around, deadly with a sword, never to be messed with. His priority now was keeping the ship in top condition. He was a pretty good mechanic; he was pretty good at everything you can think of really, apart from fashion sense. The only thing he so far lacks, in some eyes anyway. Others, it was different... cute and different.

He walked up to the ship, it was large but it looked dull so far, the lights were off. It had neon pulsing and moving lights across the ship in markings of strong demons the Moon Tribe had dealt with, Waka was told to try make them on the ship, he didn't understand the reason for it, maybe to show off some pride? He did it nonetheless and to add to its beauty, made the lights pulse to life and move in harmony and bring on life. However, without the lights, it just looked like a plain ship made out of the strangest metal anybody would've seen.

"So far, it looks _magnifique._" Waka commented to himself, although he was sure there was something missing. He wasn't sure what, but there must've been. Then he realised what it was and chuckled. "Of course, the sails." That was the last touch needed to this magnificent ship and then it would be ready to take flight. He also needed to test out its fire blasted engine and figure out if it could hold the number of people that may need it for escaping when any going was going to get tough.

Although Waka thought it often but never asked a soul, why did the Celestials need a getaway ship? There wasn't any danger coming, was there? It seemed very unlikely; the demons were in such a poor state and so low in number that them attacking the Celestials was almost humorous. Waka did smirk slightly at the thought. _Those demons... they never will learn, will they? _He was confident that the demons weren't going to cause any nuisance for a long, long time. Oh, how wrong he should see he was.

Waka went to get up on the ship, checking to see if the sails were ready. A middle aged man was on the ship already, cutting some sheets into shape, aka they were going to be the sails that Waka required.

"Chuugo!" Waka called out to the man, the man looked up in response.

"Ah, Waka!" Chuugo smiled and shook Waka's hand in greeting. Waka smiled slightly, it was so easy being around Chuugo, he was always so welcoming and nice, it was just a shame he had to be in a place of corruption. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not the best..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, my friend." Chuugo frowned slightly, he must've spotted the dark rings that hung under Waka's eyes, it was distorting his beauty. Pretty much everybody agreed, Waka was one of the best looking guys around, even for a Moon Triber, who seemed to be inhumanely beautiful to anybody. The only trouble was Waka's dress sense, which was the only thing that put the females off. Although, Waka was glad, he didn't want to be around the sluts and get bugged constantly for a date, which was probably why Waka dressed the way he did, avoid the dates.

"Do not worry; I shall not let it interfere with my work." Waka put on a smile to reassure his friend. Chuugo nodded.

"As I know of your selflessness, I do see that there shouldn't be any problems in your work at all today, my friend." Chuugo smiled at Waka as well. "Here, I have already started in cutting down the silk for the sails, are these the correct size, do you think?" Waka took a good look at the shape Chuugo was cutting the fabric at.

"_Oui, _that should do nicely, you are very talented, _mon ami." _Waka winked at Chuugo and he laughed.

"No need for the flattery, I have heard how you can often play with an innocent's feelings, I won't be made victim to that."

"Me? I cannot imagine me doing such a thing." He tried playing innocent, but Chuugo knew him well enough for that. He caught the slight sly smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Oh sure, so maybe it was another person who was dressed up like you and had the same blond hair that goes down to your ass winking at those girls down at Slate Boat." Chuugo laughed at his own sarcasm. Slate Boat was a nearby club most sluts go to, also quite guarded as well. Waka couldn't help but laugh with Chuugo, they often had times like this.

"Maybe it was, how am I to know?" Waka smirked loving to play innocent with his old friend. "Would a warrior like me really go down to Slate Boat and give the girls the wrong impression?"

"Hm... yep, pretty much, you fit the bill on the head." Chuugo shoved Waka jokingly which made Waka laugh harder. Immaturity is what brought them two together; immaturity is often what kept them together. Two ties to not be pulled together so easily.

..................................................................................................................................

Shaberi kept moving, staying still was asking for a death wish, movement made a little noise but it made it harder for them to get to you as quickly. Mostly, anyway. Shaberi was sure Goumon must've sent one of his servants to keep an eye on him. Shaberi wasn't the best of fighter either... and he counted himself a coward. But he swallowed hard and pushed on; Waka would be working on his Ark about now. It's there that Shaberi will find him.

Something crushed behind Shaberi, he turned around but saw nothing but shadows. He chose to move in a dark allyway, the lights weren't due to come on for another 3 hours, it was 4am now. The streets would remain very dangerous for the next 3 hours, once the lights come on; you would feel safe... er. The lights often made sneaking impossible; therefore there was considerably less crime whilst the lights were on. But Shaberi was unlucky, 3 hours was yet to come until it became safe enough to call safe.

"Who's there?" Shaberi called out, hoping maybe some kind of answer, but it never came. Just his frightened echo sang out and came back unanswered. He decided to turn and keep moving but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. He was about to turn around, but the figure beat him to it. He was suddenly grabbed from behind, an arm around his neck and tightening, threatening to cut his air supply. Shaberi yelped and started to panic, trying to struggle out of the attacker's grasp.

"Going somewhere, Shaberi?" The figure growled, enjoying, however, Shaberi struggling like a fish out of water. It was quite a pathetic attempt to escape. Shaberi looked up to see his attacker, he wasn't the only attacker, there was another man watching too. They both were in their late 20s.

"Niito, Nobuo! Guys... c'mon, give a guy a break, huh?" Shaberi pleaded, hoping at least they would reconsider their actions. There was little chance of that happening, he could see it in their eyes. They were enjoying this.

"What're you think, Niito?" Nobuo asked his partner who was currently watching Nobuo practically strangle Shaberi. "Think we should let him go?"

"Naw, we should have some fun with him." Niito smirked. "Goumon did give him a warning if he went off scurrying after his little clown freak, we'd get to bash him up a bit." Shaberi made a whine of plea and continued to struggle in Nobuo's grasp. "Quick, get in the dark where nobody can see." Nobuo nodded before dragging Shaberi back with him in the darkened alleyway. Shaberi yelled a cry for help, but it lead to deaf ears, there was nobody nearby. Slowly, his screams died down and left an eerie silence in it's leave.

* * *

I feel sorry for Shaberi... he's so cute and gets into bad crap like that... oh well, he's not existant anyway LOL  
R&R thats read and review not reload and w/e lol Oh and please let me know if you wish for me to make this more graphical and raise the rating from T to M. I'm not scared to do M rated or rape or any sex scene... I'm just not sure if that's going a bit too far and too far fetched xD let me know!  
~Blackie


	3. Horror Retold

Changed author's notes, merely because I have some news.

This chapter is now available, without the restrictions you can clearly see here, on livejournal, check it out:

totallyspazztic (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) 2009 (slash) 12 (slash) 21

Just remove the gaps and add real dots and slashes where appropriate. If that doesn't work, visit my profile to find my livejournal link and find it through there :3 good luck!

**WARNING~ This chapter contains gay rape and is not suitable for anyone under the ages of 16, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

Disclaimer~ Last I checked, I don't own Okami. Clover Studios owns Waka, but any other characters I made up myself and any relation to a person, dead or alive, is purely coincidental. I just chose names from a Japanese naming site LOL.**  
**

* * *

Horror Retold

Waka looked up when he suddenly got a sudden feeling of dread. He then looked at Chuugo for support.

"Do you feel that?" He asked Chuugo. Chuugo stayed silent a moment before looking up, outside.

"I feel _something... _I think somebody is just outside." Chuugo told Waka, continuing to stare outside. Waka looked outside to see who was coming, for the first few minutes, nothing emerged. Waka, however, knew that Chuugo was a good tracker and trusted him with his life; somebody _was _just outside, probably injured by the looks of things.

"Any idea who it is?"

"...none." Chuugo seemed troubled, like there was something odd about the person.

"I'll take a look." Waka said before heading to the door. Chuugo continued to work and watch to wait for Waka's return, it didn't take long, however, for that return or the unexpected turn of events. Out of the shadows and in Waka's vision, he spotted a young man limping covered in a weird blanket. When the figure came closer, he knew it wasn't normal and he knew it wasn't just a nobody he didn't know either...

"Shaberi!" Waka gasped as his friend came out of the shadows seemingly battered and bruised and covering himself with a blanket which didn't cover himself very well but it went around his waist good enough, covering what was not to be seen. Waka went to his friend's side to help him walk; he had been hurt, bad. "What happened to you, _mon ami?_" Shaberi coughed a few times before being able to answer his saviour.

"Damned gang... they cornered me off..." Shaberi shivered, he must've been ice cold under just a blanket for warmth in the late of night where the temperatures could easily reach -5c.

"Ok, ok let's just get you down with Chuugo, get you some clothes before you freeze to death." Shaberi was then escorted to where Chuugo was still busy working on getting the sails the exact length needed to make a quick getaway. He looked up, either hearing or sensing their arrival and almost made a loud gasp sound, only no noise escaped from his gaped mouth.

"What happened to you!" Shaberi looked up, still shivering violently, before answering finally.

"I'll tell you dudes... when I can." He went and sat down next to Chuugo, who, fearing for his friend's health, grabbed a piece of unused thick sail and wrapped it around Shaberi. It helped as he started to calm his shivers; luckily Moon Tribers were used to such cruel climates, no weather ever and always ice cold temperatures day and night. Waka turned, about to go find Shaberi some clean, warm clothes, until Shaberi grabbed Waka's feathered hat to stop him. "Wait, dude, can I... like, tell you the story now... before I chicken out?"

"...of course, that'd probably be best." Waka nodded before sitting on the other side of Shaberi.

"So, what happened?" Chuugo asked, getting fired up and eager to hear a story. Shaberi took a deep breath, sucking in his fear of being jumped on again.

"Well... it happened like this."

(WARNING past this point in italics is graphical violence and sexual exploits... if you do not wish to read it, scroll down now)

...

_Nobou dragged Shaberi into the alleyway, covering his mouth so his screams and pleas were muted, it didn't stop him struggling wildly like a caught animal, however. _

"_Quit squealing like a pig and get a move on, take it like a man!" Niito yelled at his 'hostage', getting easily irritable as Shaberi struggled so wildly, it was difficult for his partner to keep a good enough grip to keep moving. Shaberi was unable to answer, it was hard enough to breathe as Nobou's grip became tighter, starting to suffocate him._

_Nobou then threw Shaberi into a wall, his back hitting the wall with such force it would've broken a mortal's back, however, Shaberi was inhuman, so little damage was made, but it was still painful enough to make him cry out and collapse. The two goons laughed, finding it amusing to see Shaberi shaking with pain, fright, anger. _

"_See, now, this is what happens when you don't learn to keep a staple on your fat gob, Shaberi." Niito smirked, before picking Shaberi up by his front collar of his jumper. "Maybe I should teach you just how it's done best." Still smirking, Niito, with very little warning in Shaberi's eyes and sense, kissed him roughly, roughly enough to nearly make his lips go numb and lose feeling. That's when Shaberi started struggling even more, panic rose in his throat. He managed to, somehow, pull away from Niito's grasp and get breath again, but it didn't last long. Niito, annoyed of the fact Shaberi managed to get away, punched Shaberi in the jaw, a sucker punch, enough of a surprise to send him to the floor. _

"_Pathetic bastard." Niito grunted before looking at his partner and nodding at him for the order. Nobou smirked before looking down and holds Shaberi down by his back, leaning on his back like he were a desk. Shaberi gave a yelp of surprise and squirmed like a defenceless fish out of water. Niito, smirking wide like a Cheshire cat, went to behind Shaberi. "Ready, Nobou?"_

"_Ready... just strip him off, already." Shaberi shivered hearing that and gulped._

"_Now hold on a second..." Shaberi tried finding some excuse to stop them, but it didn't seem to even reach the brutes' ears. Niito made his move first, grabbing Shaberi's trousers tightly and tugged at them, strength enough to bring him half stripped. Shaberi gave a yelp of plea and fear, scrambling about on the floor, trying to get a grip to be able to get out from Nobou's heavy grip._

_Nobou was ready to make his move, however, Shaberi was struggling too wildly for him to get his chance._

"_Stop squirming, you fucking cowardly piece of crap!" Niito yelled before stamping his foot on the back of his unsuspecting victim's right leg. Shaberi cried out again in pain as his leg almost broke under the pressure Niito had put into in that stomp and it made it very painful to move. He decided, in the end, standing still was probably a lot less painful than struggling like a wild animal. He gave in to the two thugs and remained still. _

"_Good." The thugs said before Niito held Shaberi down and Nobou brought out a knife. Shaberi kept his eye on the knife, seeing its sharpness, strong enough to cut through bone, sharp enough to cut by touch. He gulped, hoping to the Gods that his time on this world had finally come to an abrupt stop, his final page being written in the book of life. But it didn't seem so._

_Nobou brought the knife down, but not to Shaberi's neck, chest, or any other vital place. No, he brought the knife down to Shaberi's waist on his back and drove the knife in his back, cutting upwards, not caring that Shaberi's back had gotten cut, to cut the fabric of his clothes off to become unusable. Shaberi, however, wasn't able to keep his screams back, but he didn't struggle, he refused to give in to the temptation to struggle and remained as still as he could, even as Nobou was carving into him like he was made out of wood to be turned into industrial uses or for carving statues._

_Tears slid down Shaberi's cheeks, although he tried fighting them back, it was neigh impossible as grieve, fear, pain and anger chipped into his defenceless wooden wall. Tears rolling down his cheeks, whilst blood slid down his back, making it seem he had a showing rib cage of blood. His breathing becoming more rigid as panic rose inside him. He knew he wasn't too far from his doom._

"_Lift your waist up." Niito ordered Shaberi. However, Shaberi, tried as he may, couldn't get the strength to be able to lift himself, not that he wanted to. Niito went and kicked Shaberi in the thighs. "I said, lift your waist up!" Shaberi, whining in agony, forced himself to list his back half upwards, whilst Nobou used a single hand to keep his hands together, so there was no chance of him escaping half way through his torture._

_Niito smirked, knowing he was going to get what he wanted, a little bit of fun. He undid his belt, zip and button of his trousers, before lowering his under wear also. He got down on his knees before preparing for the deed, the unnatural, breaking the laws against nature itself deed. And then,he made a forceful entrance. _

_Shaberi, having not been used to this at all, having already got a girl and been with but conceived no child, screamed again as great pain hit him behind. His scream was never heard; Nobou covered Shaberi's mouth with his hand, guessing that he would've made noise to try to distract the attention of people. He wanted to struggle, plea, punch his attacker's faces and teach them not to mess with him, but with the great pressure entering his behind, it was impossible to think nothing more of shame, pain, anger._

_Eventually, Niito did let go and pull away, standing up to redress himself._

"_Could've been better." He muttered before looking at his partner. "Let's get dinner." He turned and walked off, Nobou nodded joining him leaving Shaberi alone, stripped naked still and bleeding. He didn't move for several minutes, afraid that somebody was nearby, but eventually he stood up slowly and looked around for something to cover his dignity. He caught sight of a blanket not too far away and grabbed it. He then put it around himself and went out to the corner he was abducted at and looked way down the road to caught sight of his destination. With a nod of determination, he went out in the open under the covers of the blanket and darkness and headed off to the Ark's station to meet the prophet._

...

For a long moment, there was silence, could they believe Shaberi's story? It did seem likely, a few members of the Moon Tribe were starting to turn raving mad, Goumon was no exception in that. Chuugo hugged Shaberi to try to comfort the distraught man, whilst Waka was tightening his fists up in a ball, anger had taken over him. He couldn't let that duo get away with what he did to Shaberi. It may not be exactly clever to attack a duo of guards, but he wasn't weak.

"Those bastards..." Waka growled out, Chuugo jumped slightly. Waka NEVER cursed so badly before, in fact it was very rare Waka cursed at all, him saying what he just did was scary beyond words. "They won't get away with this."

"Waka, dude... don't bother... they'll do the same..." Shaberi pleaded with Waka, he didn't want others getting hurt because of his mistakes.

"Shaberi, I'm not letting those two demons get away with the crime they have committed." Waka said, remaining firm, he always was stubborn. "They will get what they seem to be begging for so badly. The doggies will get their order in check, once I'm done with them." Without another word, Waka put down his sail that he had been working on whilst listening to Shaberi's tale, stood up and headed out without looking back, intended to repay his friend and get revenge for the attack on his only holy angel.

* * *

You know, this looks nothing as grewsome as on livejournal xD if you like grewsome and more detailed stuff, head on over there to see it :3

Other then that, continue reading!  
~Blackie


	4. Pub Fight

Hello people! I'm making my last update until after Christmas here, I'm just too busy later days I'm afraid, sorry! xD

Geez, you hear this people? I hear so much on the UK news, 'Snow disruptions, Eurotunnel isn't able to function because of heavy snow, many roads have closed and accidents have nearly doubled." BLAH... dudes, I'm here in North Wales and I see NO SNOW OUTSIDE, I'll be lucky if I saw an **INCH** of snow. I don't see what the big deal is, stop complaining dammit! lmao Give us some then if you're desperate, pretty please! =3

Ok, so I am going to get more detailed into this, reading other fanfiction M rated has really boosted my confidence, and I just caught a brain storm whilst working on this =D so I'm happy to have it done now x3 I just hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, I found it quite entertaining if I do say so myself lmao

So, please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Screw this, you know it already.

**Warning: there is violence in this chapter, heavy violence so if you are squeamish to even read this, do not read this. There is also sexual innuendo's but that is as far as it goes. No sex.**

**AN No.2/ **Right, this has been edited because I wasn't happy with it. I decided a different approach. Before, it was a black wolf, this time it's a REAL demon. You'll see ;D

Pub Fight

Laughter was filling the area; pubs were always to be like this. Most pubs were used by decent people, people who didn't go over the limit, who knew their place and knew not to go over the top and ruin the moment. Some pubs, however, were not so lucky. Some pubs were unfortunate to get more uncivilised and dim-witted people into them. Every pub had one; every pub had at least one regular who didn't know the meaning of 'stop'.

The Golden Ark had more then enough of those types of people. The owners, Pedro and Sam, were used to this kind of trouble. However, they could do little to kick the people out of there. The 'people' who were causing the trouble, basically were trouble themselves. It was rumoured around the Moon Tribe's city, that there was a deep secret out there. A deep, dark secret that nobody wanted to know, unless they were to help the secret out. What that meant to Pedro, he wasn't sure. Not even his partner, Sam, knew what it was on about. Although she was often very sociable, she couldn't get any more information about the dark secret. All she knew is that if somebody was to find out what that secret was, there would be deep trouble for them ahead.

Pedro thought his day today couldn't get anymore hectic, he had just caught word that somebody had been caught in a serious beating and was probably inches from beaten to death, but somehow, it seemed from the gossip he had survived. The name of the victim escaped Pedro's thoughts, he didn't care who it was, it was something that happened almost at a weekly basis, he gave up feeling sorry for whoever it was who had been caught by the guards, those who knew about the secret. Still, he couldn't help his thoughts.

_Poor sod. _That's what he thought, the most amount of pity he let himself feel for the man. The victim must've been lucky to survive, he heard from the gossip (rather Sam heard and told him) that it was Niito and Nobou who took the man on and did some rather unpleasant things to him, what, Sam didn't tell him. She said he'd rather not know, to be honest, he agreed with her on that one. He knew what they were capable of; the queen also didn't seem to be bothering herself to do anything about it. Especially after what she did to her own son and heir of the place...

Right on timing, to be just as ironic as life can be, a loud bellow of laughter sounded near the pub entrance and in came the dastardly duo, Niito and Nobou. Honestly, to Pedro, those two were the last people he had wanted to see enter his pub. Today was certainly not going to go his way, Niito and Nobou continually went over the limit with their drinks, left once kicked out and fought against a random group of people, whoever got in their way. Most people tended to avoid them, they were more trouble then they were worth.

"Hey, Pedro!" Internally, Pedro groaned as Niito came up to the bar counter to order his drink.

"Nitto, Nobou." Pedro just nodded at them, being polite but not friendly. He didn't like Nitto and Nobou as much as most people around the city. Of course, reasons being obvious. Nobody liked a couple of guys thinking they were tough and were keeping a big secret away from the rest of the world but those who were involved in the plan being carried out.

"Give us a beer, would ya?" Nobou came up grinning; it wasn't a pleasant grin either. It was the more "I had such a wonderful time with torture lessons today" sort of grin. Pedro shuddered away and went to get the guys their pints of beer, handing it to them once he was done. He hoped that soon, they would be pissed out of their minds and go piss off somewhere else. He should tell them he never wanted them in his pub again, they had a bad reputation and were affecting his business just by being in the presence of it, but he couldn't. He was too afraid, everybody was. Sam told him it was too dangerous to attempt such a thing, unless he wanted to be arrested, that was the last thing he wanted.

The law of the moon was out of control, the innocent were being arrested and the wrong were getting away from their punishments that were meant solely for them. It was twisted the wrong way around, something deep and dark was around, something bad was happening out there. Everybody knew it, but nobody knew what and nobody dared to stand up against the Queen, lest they be hanged or shot in sight for treason. There was nothing they could do, nothing any of them would ever be able to do but sit, watch and wait for a miracle.

As the night went on, Niito had decided he had had enough, nudging Nobou in the arm slightly.

"C'mon Nobou, we should get outta here, I'm bored of this dump." He complained before dragging Nobou out, Nobou didn't object however and seemed used to being pulled and pushed about, he only fought back when he saw the need to. Reaching outside, they saw the place was practically deserted.

_Odd, _Nitto thought. _Where is everyone? _The place was usually crowded at this time, filled with people wanting to party and get drunk before they head home, that's often when Nitto decides to plan his attack. Not tonight, it seems, there were no targets in sight, not a single one. Had something happened? It was very, very rare for it to be completely empty at any time, especially the time where it was the best time for celebrations in the night.

However, no matter how much it seemed to Niito, he wasn't alone. There was somebody else out there in the shadows, watching his every move, watching out for Nobou as well, ready and waiting. The stranger waited patiently, he was here for a purpose. He wanted revenge, avenge for his friend, he wasn't going to let those dangerous duo get away with what they had done to his best friend. His best friend was humiliated, hurt, probably close to death if it weren't for him managing to reach him and his colleagues in time. There was no possibility that he would let Niito and Nobou live after what they had done.

"Niito," Nobou called to his partner, who turned to face Nobou in response. "Is this place usually so empty?" Even Nobou had noticed how quiet it is, it must be bad if he couldn't pick up a sound. He usually had the best hearing, as sharp as a wolf's, but for the moment he could hear nothing.

"No, it's not meant to be... where is everyone!" Now, even the big bad boys of the area were getting unnerved by the silence.

"Sir,are you looking for somebody?" A voice called to them. Niito and Nobou threw their heads in the direction of the voice. At first, they couldn't pick up the source of the voice in the darkness, but as the figure came closer, they started to see it. A pink uniform, stating he worked at the Ark garage, a hat with a long cloak like look to it, also pink with purple trousers. When the figure's face came out of the darkness, Niito and Nobou almost sighed in relief to see it was only Waka, the pretty much exiled son of the Queen. They both knew Waka preferred to stay out of fights, avoid the trouble and live his life pretty much near solitude.

"By the gods, you gave us quite a fright there, man." Niito laughed it off.

"Is that so?" Waka didn't seem amused in the least, if not slightly annoyed.

"Yes, do you know where everybody has gone?"

Waka just shrugged. "Why should I know?"

Niito had to think hard about that one.

"Because you were here?" Nobou questioned.

"I've only been here a few minutes, sir_"_ Still, the annoyed look never left Waka's eyes, but he kept his real reason for being here as quiet as he could, until the right moment appeared.

"But something must've come up! This place is always crowded over, there are always people here!" Waka internally smirked knowing that Niito was becoming uncomfortable of his empty area. That was Waka's plan, so far, it was going well.

"Don't look at me, as I've told you, I haven't seen anything. I was just taking a walk." Waka shrugged. Niito and Nobou continued to become unnerved about the situation, too distressed to realise what Waka was planning. That's when Waka decided to move in.

"Guess I should get to work, nobody is around anyway, nobody will miss you."

That caught Niito and Nobou's attention.

"Are you threatening us?" Suspicion picked up almost immediately.

Waka just smiled. "Perhaps, I don't appreciate you harming my friends."

Niito knew he could only be talking of one person. "Who cares about that dumb shit? He got in our way and we were bored, plus it wouldn't surprise me if he turns gay after this." Both he and Nobou laughed, whilst Waka scowled, glared and had a low growl sound coming from his chest, too low for the dynamic duo to hear.

"No matter, I was lucky I was taught how to defend myself and sort out annoying pests before I was kicked out of the area." Waka just smiled again, seemingly calm which just made him even more frightening.

Niito glared at him. "Is that a challenge?" He countered, hoping to unnerve Waka, but his facial expression didn't change. "I take that as a yes." He snickered before cracking his knuckles. "Nobou, we got ourselves a play mate."

Nobou smirked. "Oh goodie, needed a new fuck buddy anyway." Still, Waka's facial expression didn't change. As Niito and Nobou started to go towards Waka, however, he changed. His glare at the pair started to show emotion, anger, hate, even the slight fear right at the back, although it was hidden skilfully. As Niito and Nobou got closer, fists at the ready, Waka made his move. He wasn't exactly trained very well to fight hand to hand combat, but he knew enough to survive the rough alleyways of the Moon. He made a quick sucker punch to Nobou's face, knowing that his strength was obviously his build, he had strength but Waka had speed and stealth to aid him.

His sucker punch startled Nobou so much, he almost fell over. He managed to just about get his balance back, before he almost near snarled at Waka. That pissed him off, throwing him off the edge of rage. Nobou ignored Niito's intentions of going slowly and lunged at Waka, aiming a fist at his face. He was too slow, Waka simply took a step aside and Nobou banged right into a building wall that Waka had been backing against. Nobou almost screamed out in pain, he was using near most of his strength in that punch, only to hit something stronger then himself.

Niito took the chance whilst Waka was distracted by Nobou's screams. He ran up to Waka, grabbing his shirt before turning to throw him aside, unfortunate for him, not hitting a wall, but the roll of his throw startled Waka, leaving him dazed for a moment. A moment was all Niito needed. He walked at a fast pace towards Waka, who was only just getting up from the floor, and gave him a big punch to the face, making a yell come from Waka as he stumbled back. Niito was more experienced then Waka and his size and speed made him quite a challenge for his enemies, Waka especially.

Waka stood no chance, even with the skills he had obtained before he was kicked out; he was no match for Niito. Soon, Niito had got a hold of Waka by both his arms, caught in a strong grip and unable to squirm out. Nobou had surely recovered by now and smirked knowing they had the upper hand. He walked up to the struggling pair, knowing that he would get revenge on Waka for that stunt with the wall.

They eventually stopped struggling when Niito got the more upper hand, holding Waka in position for Nobou.

"Hit him, Nobou! Hurry!" Niito yelled at his partner, he couldn't hold Waka forever, he was a strong warrior, but not strong enough to escape this fate.

"With pleasure." Nobou smirked whilst Waka tried to hide himself from view, looking down at the floor and tensed up in Niito's grip in an attempt to defend himself as much as he could, since he knew escaping was impossible.

With a smirk as big as it could get, Nobou first aimed his punch at Waka's stomach, surely knocking the breath from the man. He certainly hit the man hard enough for blood to start coming out from his mouth, although it wasn't much. Nobou's smirk got bigger, if that was even possible.

"This is for revenge, thinking you can take us on." Nobou grinned as he then moved back slightly, kicking Waka right on his crotch, making him yell out in pain. Niito dropped his grip on Waka, knowing he wouldn't be able to fight back. He didn't, he grabbed his crotch which was most likely flaring in pain and fell on the floor on his side. He was in too much pain to get up and felt like he was about to throw up. He knew if he did, it wouldn't just be vomit coming out of his mouth.

"Doesn't look so tough now, does he?" Niito laughed with Nobou joining in. Waka could do nothing but close his eyes, he had a sword at his disposal, but he couldn't even use it he was in such bad pain. Here he was picking a fight with two people he knew he shouldn't have underestimated. He accepted his fault without complaint, he only cursed at himself for being so stupid as to not consider a plan B, A failed. He prayed that his death would be quick and painless; whilst at the same time praying to the gods for his life to be spared, at least until he could find his sister.

_This is it, _Waka thought. _This is the end... I still haven't even figured out my own sister's name. Gods, please hear this prayer, spare my life, just this once, at least, until I can find my sister and tell her how much she means to me... please. _He knew it was useless praying, but he did anyway, he needed to.

Niito and Nobou started walking towards him; they were planning to give him the same treatment they gave his friend. With a smirk, they moved in.

"Since you wear the clothes you do, take it you're a bum boy too?" Niito's smirk grew wider. Nobou sniffed the air.

"A virgin too, no doubt! Isn't this a surprise."

"The great Waka, a virgin? Now that really did give me a startle." Niito and Nobou both laughed. Waka tried his best to drown them out, but their voices just seem louder then ever, whilst he was still stuck curled up defenceless on the floor holding his crushed nuts.

As they were mocking him, a low hiss sounded not too far away, startling the three of them, mostly Niito and Nobou. The two of them looked around, trying to find the source of the hiss, it sounded rather angry and... _hungry._

"Who's there!" Niito yelled out, looking in all directions but seeing nothing but shadows and silence, nobody was around except the hearing of that low hiss, which now fell silent as soon as the words left Niito's mouth.

"Show yourself!" Nobou called, but getting no reply. They continued to search the area, but nothing gave away the position of the source of the hissing. Waka too was unnerved, but he thought since those two were scared, it was something they weren't controlling; they had no idea what it was. Perhaps his prayers were answered, he held on to that hope, he didn't want to let on that he might've had something to do with this.

Things then happened all too quickly. With a sudden hiss, angrier then the rest, a sound of a fire extinguisher, hell rose. Ignoring the injured warrior, a sudden low ground monster appeared from the darkness, heading right towards Niito and Nobou. At start, Niito and Nobou hardly saw it a threat, given it's height, but as it gained speed and leapt, actually _leapt,_ at the pair, angry hisses escaping all the while.

With a scream, Niito and Nobou ran for their lives, not even making it three feet from where they were standing previously, before the snake brought the two men down on the floor. Now that Waka got a good look at the snake seeing as it escaped the shadows, the snake was huge. It easily reached seven meters, black scales on the top with a sort of flame emblem on its forehead. It moved fast for a snake, a huge snake at that.

Niito hadn't stood a chance, having a small body, despite being fast, took pose as a mouse to the snake. It lunged, quick as an arrow, and upon contact wrapped itself around Niito, constricting. Despite the situation, Niito still screamed and was still capable of jumping about, a question that would never be answered. Waka wanted to look away, knowing what would happen next wouldn't be pretty, not that Niito turning purple wasn't frightening enough for him. Nobou stood, frozen, unsure how to help.

The snake seemed to tighten its hold, Niito falling silent as the loud sound of bones cracking under pressure broke his screams, as well as his back, ribs and arms. Waka winced, it was _so loud. _His pained cock was no longer an issue as he watched on in pure horror as the snake dislocated its mouth to fit Niito's head inside. Shaking, unable to turn away, yet his mind screaming to get up, run whilst the snake was distracted. But he couldn't. All he could do was watch as the snake got more and more of Niito's body inside. _How could such a small body fit such a thing inside without breaking its bones? _

Nobou seemed to break from his hypnotism, realising his friend was being eaten, possibly _alive. _With a growl, he went to lunge at the snake, to save his friend. Before he could, another snake lunged from the shadows, grabbing hold of his arm with the strength of a bull, pulling him to the floor, caught under a snake net. Waka took the chance to look around, now that his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see outlines of numerous snakes, at least six including the other two. This was bad, this was very bad.

Acting quickly, Waka moved to stand up. Only for white to blind his vision, _the pain! _It was too much, his crotch clearly hadn't healed and he was left stranded, defenceless, snake food. Still struggling despite the pain, he froze solid, the temperature dropped to zero centigrade when he saw he was face to face with a pissed snake. Able to look closely, the snake was wearing armour of some sort, clearly it was more then a mere animal, with yellow eyes, a forked tongue flicking in and out, almost going up Waka's nose, a red underbelly. Seeing the armour, Waka came to a conclusion, these were demons. Where had they come from? Demons were never on the moon, why would they be here now!

The snake flicked its tongue a few moments, Waka frozen in fear, already saying his prayers towards the gods above for forgiveness in not helping his own kind and asking for someone to help to do something about it, when the snake turned away. Blinking, he watched as the snakes gathered together, the two fed ones disappearing in ways of breaking their bodies away into dust and flying away as dust, whilst the others slithered away in the darkness. Confused, Waka looked around, remaining still for the next five minutes. He knew he was in shock, he just had to wait it out, wait it out.

After a few moments of nothing happening, Waka slowly got to his feet, one hand holding his aching cock, the other pushing from the floor. Slowly, but surely, using his sword like a walking stick, he made his way slowly towards the Ark Dock. Chuugo was going to kill him.

...

On his way home, Shaberi noticed something, he spotted a woman walking away holding the hand of a young child. Shaberi was sure he recognised the woman, so he decided to follow her. Quietly, he snuck up close enough to catch the woman's identity, it was the queen! Waka's mother, with most likely, Waka's sister walking alongside her. What luck Shaberi had, he just wished he'd seen them after he had recovered and put on some decent clothes, but the spare ones Chuugo gave him would do for a few more hours, he decided.

He continued to follow Waka's mother, for around 15 minutes, before they reached the castle that she lived in. There was no way Shaberi could get inside right now without being spotted. He continued to watch as mother and daughter headed through the castle gates right towards the castle of Waka's old home. However, Shaberi managed to catch a quick glimpse of Waka's sister before she fell too far out of sight. She was small, approximately 4 years old with blonde hair that looked like it was going to grow as long and shiny as Waka's own hair, wearing a purple kimono. She was as cute as her own brother, not that Shaberi had any feelings of Waka of that sort, but it was true. They looked quite alike, it was almost shocking, but he shouldn't be surprised at all.

Once they left out of his sight, Shaberi began to think, he would have to find a way to get past the gates and find out where Waka's sister would be sleeping. So far, there was no way of telling where her bedroom should be, but if Shaberi managed to get past the gate, then it would be a whole lot easier to be able to have a look and find it.

It was decided. Shaberi turned and headed home to have a shower and change into his pj's, he was going to have a long night of no sleep again whilst he was going to try to come up with a plan to be able to break inside past the gates and find out Waka's sister's room. It was going to be tough, but he was sure he would be able to do it, after all, he's managed to survive so far, thanks to Waka and Chuugo's caring natures.

Thinking hard, Shaberi knew he just had to pay them back, even if it was going to be near impossible to do so, he would find a way.

...

"What the FUCK, Waka!" Aye, Waka knew it was coming, but he still couldn't help but wince under his best friend's tone. It was like his mothers when he stole from the cookie jar, scary as crap, for lack of a better term.

"Yes, let me just-"

"You went off to fight Niito and Nobou _alone!_" Again, another wince on Waka's part.

"Gods' sakes, Chuugo! Not so loud!" Chuugo shrugged, a somewhat apology.

"Still, you are a complete idiot, what would've happened if you hadn't come back alive?"

Waka raised an eyebrow. "My death would go almost completely unnoticed and the Moon Tribe would move on as it has always done, as if nothing was wrong with this place." With a sigh, Waka brought an ice pack to his crotch, making sure he wouldn't get his pants wet, the last thing he needed was some pathetic snitch making jokes about how he wet himself, even as waste was impossible for their kind who worked solely on magic and needing nothing more and leaving no waste.

"C'mon dude, you know it's not all like that, right? We really care about you. Me and Shaberi, I know you haven't known Shaberi for a long time, but he's a good person, you can tell that, right prophet?" Chuugo smirked slightly, knowingly. Waka sighed but nodded in answer. "Good, now would you be willing to tell me how in gods' names you got out alive? And where are Niito and Nobou now?"

Waka proceeded to tell Chuugo the whole story, he thought of fighting with darkness on his side, he failed, got beat then the snakes ate Niito and Nobou alive before turning on him, but turning away as if disinterested. Chuugo seemed relatively calm as Waka told him everything that had gone on. That is, until he mentioned that Niito and Nobou had no chance of coming out alive out of the belly of the snakes and the fact that the snakes were demons, not mere animals in the wrong place.

"Let me get this straight, snakes ate Niito and Noboy alive and left you alone?" Waka nodded. "Dude I knew you had a bad taste but I really was kidding." He got a smack in the arm for that, but he laughed nonetheless. "But seriously, why would the demons leave you alone? Demons hate Moon Tribers and wouldn't hesitate to kill us all off for what we've done to them."

Waka shrugged, he honestly didn't have a clue. Perhaps it sensed that he was the Queen's son and therefore, too strong or simply too important to eat. That seemed the most likely solution, but even that wasn't that likely. Despite hating not knowing things, Waka simply couldn't think anymore about the subject. He knew he was going to be in trouble and be blamed and praised for the disappearance of Niito and Nobou, who were soldiers for the corrupted. Their disappearance would certainly not go unnoticed. He wouldn't be surprised if an assassin was sent to him by tomorrow afternoon. Nevertheless, he tried to ignore those facts to get some much needed sleep.

Before his eyes snapped open. He recognised that emblem; he had seen it in a dream. It hadn't been on that particular snake, but one similar. The snake in his dream had seven heads, but only the lead one was visible enough to be identifiable. They had the same emblem, but not the same shape. Did this mean that the one in his dreams was the leader? A higher up? Commander? It seemed logical; demons often did have followers if one was deemed strong enough. This meant bad news, terrible danger if it was true. Demons with followers meant they were big and strong, near undefeatable, plus the dreams hadn't exactly been welcoming.

"Waka, are you alright?" He was shook from his thoughts by Chuugo, who looked at him contemplatively.

Waka nodded his head. "Yes, thank you Chuugo." He smiled before taking the ice pack off his crotch, sure that it would heal in time, maybe sleep the pain off. With that last thought, he drifted off, once again, into his deep fathomless thoughts and dreams.

Can anybody guess who Waka's sister is? Really? Can you? Keep guessing, it'll entertain me =P but I don't think it's that hard, I just won't tell you who it is even if you answer right LMFAO

I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did lmao I'm very likely to add some lemony stuff later... but I'll leave it a secret about what it shall be =P and yes, since it is M rated, it will be describing sex, what do you expect from an M rated material! It's what we all want! LOL

Reviews are loved, please send me love! I shall give you some Waka love if you do! =D Or some Blackie love, that works too xD  
~Blackie


	5. Past, Present and Future

Haha, did one get carried away in writing? Er, yes much so ^^; rofldoms

No, clearly I'm not dead, but let's be honest, not many people are actually READING this right now, so I didn't think to post much or fast on here because of that. I do other stories too, ya know? I wanted to get the stuff that more people are demanding for out of the way, but since this story is nearing it's end, yes it seems short but there isn't much more I can really do on this story here, I figured I'll get it out of the way.

BY THE WAY, a note about Okamiden. Who the heck thought it WASN'T a sequal? Honestly? Someone said it wasn't a sequal I'm sure. WHAT THE FUCK? Yes it is! Why has it got the Okami symbol on it? EXACTLY. I ask though, does anybody know if Waka is included in this game? ANYONE! I know Susano is, Kushi is, Issun is (fuck me) and of course the flower girl I forget her name, the sprite thing. She's in it as well, whom I'm sure we all hate with a passion because she JUST. DOESN'T. SHUT. UP. If Waka isn't in this game I'm gonna go fucking complain or something. Rawr. OH Chibiterasu, any debates on who the father is? Go on =P I VOTE ON WAKA. Hot *heart*

Oh something else I want to know, who wants Okami as an anime? It'd be SO AWESOME to have Okami as an anime! FUCK ANIME PRODUCERS, MAKE AN OKAMI ANIME! It deserves it! Heck xD I've seen some people have drawn what they'd think Waka and Amaterasu would look like should it have been a shot from an anime, it really should be an anime. Can't anyone make it? Anyone? ;.; *sob*

Right, onwards for great justice!

Disclaimer~ The whole idea of the Ark of Yamato, disaster and Waka and shit belongs to Clover Studios. Praise the Lord!  
Any other characters present or mentioned here (except the hints of the main enemy) belong to me. Yes, even the prophesies, ALL MINE!

**Warning~ Mentions of past rape and it's effects and sexual references, along with homosexuality and bisexuality (if it's worded that way). There is violence, child death, child abuse and blood abuse (I mean using someones blood to torture) you have been warned.**

* * *

Past, Present and Future

The sleep had helped Waka in some way, but walking was still a painful task for the prophet. His balls weren't aching as much as they had previously, but the fight had cost a toll on him. He needed to freshen up on his fighting skills if there was a chance to beat whatever was happening around his world. Surely, the gods had picked up on something? Then again, the gods expected the Moon Tribe to stick to their jobs as demon executioners/prisoners. Trust really was a dangerous thing.

Chuugo hadn't woken Waka up, despite falling asleep at work, knowing that his friend needed the sleep. He still felt like punching the idiot for what he tried to do, but he was grateful that his friend came back at least alive. He wasn't sure what had happened, how Waka even got to where he was, but he did recall spotting a dark figure running. It was possible it was a simple citizen, but that case was unlikely, given the situation they were currently in. So, who had saved Waka's life? Looking down at Waka still sleeping, at the time, Chuugo knew that even if Waka knew the phrase 'a problem shared is a problem halved' he still wouldn't tell. Waka was the kind of man who wouldn't let others take his burden, he'd rather try to deal with them himself.

Waka wasn't surprised to see Chuugo when he woke up; the man was overprotective, whether it came to his wife or friends. He was like the father to everyone. Still, despite that, he wasn't about to tell the father what had happened. Waka knew that Chuugo had most likely figured the majority of what had happened out, that he had, indeed, gone off to attack the two rapists. Yet, despite the amount of training Waka had done, he still wasn't a match for both of them. He would have to become sharper then that to survive if the demons were to attack. He thought it an unlikely event, but still possible. If it was possible, then take precautions, that was Waka's view.

"Feeling any better, man?" Chuugo asked the drowsy prophet, who simply nodded in reply. He looked better, but he didn't really feel any better.

"Still painful but not to the point of fainting, I can handle it." Waka reassured his friend with a smile, gaining a sad one in return.

"You don't have to keep everything bottled up inside you, you know?" Chuugo started. He put down the wrench for the Ark, before he sat down beside Waka. "You can talk to me anytime, if there's something bothering you, it's much easier to handle it if you're not on your own."

Waka managed a smile, but it was fake, forced. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Chuugo knew that was just an excuse, Waka was never going to console.

"That's a load of bull and you know it." Waka sighed agitatedly. He knew his friend meant well, but he didn't need another parent checking on him.

"What is it to you?" He couldn't help but act defensively, even if it was against his friend.

"Waka, I don't know what happened but if you could just talk about i-"

"There's nothing to tell, stop trying to replace my parents, Heavens above!" Waka stood angrily, stumbling slightly but refusing to show weakness, despite the ever showing black and purple bruises on his body, however invisible they may appear under the clothes.

Chuugo shook his head. "I'm not, you know what they say; _solamen miseris socios habuisse doloris. _(1)" Waka blinked hearing the Latin words leave Chuugo. Latin was spoken often enough, but most chose their native beside the Latin.

Waka sighed before he walked off slowly, departing with a final sentence; "Be that as it may, a man sorts his own problems." Chuugo shook his head but didn't follow him, Waka would return in time.

Waka wondered aimlessly, simply to waste time, or to gather his thoughts? He wasn't sure, but either way, he knew he wasn't getting anything done with his pointless walking. Stopping to look up, he was shocked to see the front gates to the Lunar Temple not too far away. What had brought him here? He had avoided the temple since the day the queen had thrown him out, his own mother, Lord Above! Reason? Simply because he could see what was happening, he could see the lines of corruption appearing to take root, so did his mother.

Waka closed his eyes as he recalled that moment, that final moment in Lunar Temple.

...

"_Mother! We have to do something about this!"_

"_I can't, son. There's nothing to solve."_

_Waka near snarled, at his own mother no less, she knew what was happening, she knows!_

"_You know as much as I do that that's a lie, you know about this!"_

"_I don't know what you mean." His mother turned to face her heir, whilst that title seemed less likely then a minute before this conversation started. He was more perceptive then she gave him credit for._

"_Bullshit." Waka spat._

_His mother bristled; she knew he was going to be difficult. "Don't use that tone of voice at me!"_

"_If being nice and honourable like the rest of your dogs don't get to you then I'll gladly try a different approach. This isn't just about me or the family mother, it's about the kingdom, it's about the people!"_

"_Exactly, that's why I cannot act."_

_Waka let a slight gasp escape, though he tried to hide it. "What?"_

_The Queen looked at him, smiling sadly. "Don't you see what the change could bring?"_

"_What!" Waka couldn't believe his ears._

"_Can't you see? We've been the gods' foot rug for far too long. We've always been second to them, they don't care about our lives, they only care for themselves. How much longer do you think our people can tolerate this, son?"_

_Waka had hoped for the best he was dreaming, but when he closed and reopened his eyes, he still saw his mother standing there, waiting for an answer. Her; dressed in her official duty dress of being queen reaching the bottom, the moon flashing on the dress itself as if pulsing with her life force._

"_It's the way it's always been, mother, why would we change it?"_

_His mother grinned. "You poor boy, can't you see? The gods don't even guarantee us safety; they just stuck us here on the Moon to stop demons from ever getting to the Earth down below. What do we really gain for doing this, day in, day out?"_

_Infuriated was an understatement. "No, that's not how it works! It's our duty to do what is asked of from the higher orders; it's our way of life."_

"_No, not anymore. We're tired of being the dogs, it's time we be the masters."_

"_Don't be stupid! What will you gain from this?"_

"_He promised me immortality, and I shall get it."_

He? _"Who's he?" The Queen didn't answer, not even give him a clue. "Answer me!"_

_She instead turned towards a couple of guards. "See to it that he leaves 'safely', will you boys?" The guards smirked in answer, stepping forward towards Waka with their pikes drawn and pointed in clear indication. _

"_Mother... what... what is the meaning of this!" _

_The Queen shook her head in disapproval. "You are being disagreeable; I can see that I can't sway you from your loyalty to the gods. Therefore, you are of no use to me. Do you understand the ramifications of that?"_

_Waka couldn't even shake his head as two guards came up behind him to seize his arms behind his back, his sword given from his mother taken. "No." He replied, at last when he was done glaring at the guards, finally turning his malicious glare towards the woman who was proportionate to half his own life._

_Said woman smirked. "It defines as a lone wolf, out in the wild with danger at every corner." She walked slowly, purposely, threateningly towards her son, her former son to be precise. Waka didn't even flinch, standing his ground. She moved as if to cup his face in her palm, but never came close enough to contact. Waka attempted to flinch away, until a guard behind grabbed the back of his head, tilting it upwards and forcing his sights on the traitorous queen. _

"_You wouldn't dare..." He knew he was in trouble, worst trouble imaginable. If he let his own mother continue on the path of obsession, he knew it would mean trouble for the people, _his people.

_His mother smirked dangerously. "Oh but I am." She nodded at the guard, who grabbed the hat Waka was always caught wearing. The hat that signified him of being the royal family. The hat didn't quite resemble a crown, but it did signify his class, bearing the family emblem on the front, pulsing the usual neon blue along with his name. The emblem consisted of a circle with a drawn in hand/claw inside the circle. It was used to signify the glory of defeating the so claimed Lord of Darkness, or something along those lines._

"_Don't do this, he'll kill you, he'll kill us all. He's a demon, you can't trust him!" Despite his best, his best wasn't enough. His mother was too far gone into greed to listen. _

_The Queen lifted a hand, putting it flat on Waka's head, just above his forehead. Waka's breath shook, frightened and unsure. She nodded for the guard to proceed and finally removed the hat from its owner. The result was, for some of the guards at least, surprising. With the magic line cut off, Waka's short blond hair grew, finally reaching up to just above his behind. Waka tried his best to hang his head, long hair was to be laughed at, which was exactly what the guards in the room would've done, save that the Queen was in the room. _

"_This is what you get for blasphemy, my son." In the next moment, Waka screamed. It was clear to anyone watching she was using some sort of magic, the way her hand was reacting to Waka's forehead, blue sparks going off in places but never striking anyone or anything. Merely reacting._

_It lasted no longer then a minute, Waka beginning to sweat from his whole body, tense in obvious pain, yet trying to cover uncatchable grunts, whines, screams. Not even a minute of the whole thing, yet an eternity. With such knowledge, it didn't suffice to knowing the result. Violently, magic rejected the Queen's wish, pushing both her and spawn backwards, though the son less violently with his position. Startled, guards rushed to her aid, the son completely ignored, almost forgotten, yet he was the subject of their focus mere minutes ago. _

"_My Queen! Are you quite well?" One guard, uninvolved in the violent acts, merely staring earlier, worriedly called. Their lives were insignificant if it came to a dire situation, she was their goddess, leader, Mother, their only lifeline to survival. That was above their lives. _

"_Yes, yes, quite." She reassured her guards, merely to prevent her loss of control. Balance was key, balance was power. A Queen with no power was simply a name, not title. "A reaction occurred, something I hadn't considered." She looked up, wondering of the fate of her spawn. He had hardly moved; much like a child had simply pushed him over, or wind, holding onto his forehead as if to tear something out. His face was hidden behind his hands, the hands grasping, clawing, at his skull. Clearly, something had gone wrong, something that shouldn't have happened, certainly did. What sort of game were the mothers playing at?_

_Waka was silent, refusing to let out a sound. His face scrunched in pain and confusion. What was happening to him? His head was on fire, closing to exploding, imploding, something certainly unpleasant, either way. He could hear more then he should, he heard voices through silence, seeing things not there, surely we had no giant snakes on the Moon! It was quick, a flash, but he saw it, giant snakes, a bell, sound of a gong, roaring, howling, bright white light, then words, words he didn't understand._

Seven heads bearing seven elements, bringing forth elements to Plain.

Battle of discovery, knowledge, may man and beast entwine impossibly.

Together, taboo'd, yet welcomed, insects visualize.

Bringing forth the image of glory, peace, tranquillity, truth.

_What did they mean! This was nonsense, madness, lies! He demanded mentally for it to stop, the images to leave, no more lies. Surprising Waka, Lord above had obeyed, leaving his mind free to open. Relieved, the son lowered his hands, but not forgetting the events. Returning, Waka lifted his head in time to see a guard grab for his now revealed hair. Wincing at the pain the length brought, he gained eye contact with the now stranger to his life. _

_Said stranger smirked, now on her feet once again, standing ready to give orders. The final order was given, the finality of everything he knew, his first sentence into the new, corrupt, frightening world._

"_Take him away."_

...

Shaking his head of the memories, Waka put a hand on his forehead. Not long after, he had discovered a mark was left there from his abusers' antics. What caused the magic to rebel still remained a mystery, though Waka was, in some way, grateful. For one, he could've been a fatality, or disappeared in the eyes of the public, his people, but he and those corrupt would know the truth, cloud it with lies of sad stories. It also didn't take long for him to consult with his friends, to ask what had happened, why he heard a voice, why the images. It took months for them to discover, but after a small incident, Waka had told the voice mentioned a 'pub of cards yet untold lust and sins', only to find out the next day one guy had lost a bet in a pub from poker, forced then to give one head.

He could predict the future. A true prophet. The voice of the future.

Waka, of course, found it ludicrous, mere coincidence, he told his friends. Yet it happened again.

_Falling steel, neon pulse, cover mere slaves._

_Lest keepers appear, discharge mere slaves._

The next day after that, two workers were messing about, merely doing poor imitations of the Queen, when carelessly one let go of the rope holding part of the wing afloat. With such unbalance, it fell onto some other workers at the bottom. Having heard the commotion, several guards appeared to take the workers, who had almost resulted in killing some of their fellow allies, and were never accounted for again.

It was something Waka had been frightened of at first, but then he had gotten used to it. He had heard, earlier that morning, the voice giving him a hint, another vision. Every time they appeared, it distracted his attention, made him blind, deaf, unfeeling, unalive. Sometimes, it resulted his unconsciousness, for mere minutes. Some of his comrades found it fitting to dub him 'Sleeping Beauty' in those moments, much to Waka's distain. It was uncontrollable, he had explained, how was he to warn his so called 'friends', though Waka was closer to calling them devil spawns, that he was about to become dead to the world for a few moments? Still, his friends continuously threw questions at him, asking what the 'voice of unimaginable wisdom in fortune telling' said, sometimes what 'visions from the crystal ball' Waka had now witnessed. Once, someone even asked if he saw their winning of a gamble, of course Waka ignored that question without much room for co-operation.

Coming back to the future, Waka thought over the words he was told this morning from his Voice.

_The place of birth, small prodigy caught._

_Witness a young demise, brings older demise._

Again, Waka hadn't a clue what the Voice was talking about. He hadn't gotten used to figuring it out yet, but he was getting closer to understanding what the Voice meant in its little riddles. The place of birth, made little sense, though he figured the small prodigy was a reference to himself, being the only one having more super powers that he knew of, save fighting skills that most corrupted were armed and capable with. The young demise and old demise confused him even more, it made no sense. How was he to ever understand the Voice's language? How could he ever grasp it and predict the future with certainty?

Sighing with utter helplessness, he turned to head away, only to find his passage blocked by one he hoped to avoid. Ones, to be more specific.

"Going somewhere, Goldilocks?" A mere corruptor sneered yet grinned, knowing the young should be prince was defenceless, hopeless and alone. A very dangerous position, indeed. Waka glared with all the effort he could, rather disappointed that the saying 'if looks could kill' was just a saying after all. It would've saved him much trouble had the glares shot laser beams and killed the couple, despite being murder, he knew nobody would miss them.

Waka didn't answer, only turned to try to walk away. He grew steadily more irritated as the brutes mirrored his actions, blocking his path.

"Not so fast, princess, we heard what you tried yesterday." The second grunt sneered with disgust. This meant bad news for Waka's part, he still hadn't fully recovered from the fight, although his lower regions seemed to have by feeling. His ego, however, hadn't. He wasn't able to bring down both warriors out with surprise on his side, so how was he possibly even a match for two guards who were as sober as they could get; not to mention he was unarmed?

"What I did is not any of your business." Waka relied simply, trying, again, to move. The couple of corruptors simply mirrored his moves, making escape completely impossible. Not without harm, at least.

"Of course it is our business, arsehole." The grunt spat out with no respect. "Niito and Nobou haven't been seen since the last night where they fought with you. What have you done?" His tone held a clear threat, even if he hadn't technically threatened yet, it was a clear sign that they wouldn't hesitate should such a thing be needed for their answers.

Hearing something behind, Waka took the chance to look back, only to regret it when he saw reinforcements appear. He knew he was in for some deep shit, to put it bluntly. _Chuugo is going to kill me when I get back, if I survive this, of course, _Waka hoped that wouldn't be the final thing he would ever think, the last thing coherently at least. Determined to at least keep his friends safe, he stood his ground against his enemies, or executioners as he said in his head.

"Arrogance brought me to them; I can only hope arrogance will get me out." The goons laughed, clearly words that held huge meaning, many meanings and old words meant very little to them, if they could even understand the language.

"Damn right it will, just not in the way you're thinking." The goons closed in, becoming lions against a single insignificant gazelle that had run out of road. Grins showing their thoughts, the direction at least, before they unexpectedly stopped. Waka had crouched upon noticing their descent, bracing himself for the lunge, only to see it never appearing. He ne'er let his guard down, however, sharp eyes recording their moves.

"Mere physical wounds heal too easily, for such a thing you have done deserves more." The goon looked back towards where more of the pride appeared. Walking sins broke through blind spots, along with a sinner. A sinner no more then a mere girl of five.

Feeling disgusted, Waka demanded, "What is the meaning of this?" He had never expected such a thing, what were they trying to achieve by bringing a complete stranger to him, not just a stranger, but a child, a juvenile?

"This," the lead goon stated, the spokesperson. "is held on your conscience." The little girl of five, eyes of marbles, glistening yet holding shape, searched for what clearly wasn't there, help, warmth, familiarity.

"Mom? I want my Mom... Mummy!" The 'sinner' was frozen with fear, calling her only helpline she had.

Waka was confused. What did he mean by 'this'? What was 'this' to begin with?

He was broken out of his thoughts as he felt a huge amount of pressure forcing him to his knees, not needing to look up to tell a couple of goons had grabbed hold of him and forced him into submission. It was inevitable, yet instinct told him to fight, to not give up, don't_ submit!_

The girl found it hard to see, her vision clouded with never ending streams of tears, as well as the fear blinding her. Where was mother, why were these guys taking her away? _Mommy, where are you? _She remembered that she was going for a walk with her; they were going to watch the stars and try to guess the shapes out there, maybe Kabegami would've appeared tonight had she stayed with Mommy. Where was she, where?

"Mommy?" She called again, hopeful. She turned to look towards the stranger, the bad guy she dubbed, the one who had taken that man pushed to his knees as well.

Bad guy sneered. "Your _mommy _is safe and sound in the castle."

This brought a hopeful smile to the girl, even as her tears fell faster. "R-really?"

The sneer turned into a cruel smirk, something no child should ever see. "No." He turned to the other guys before nodding. "Do it." Equally, although probably not reaching as far as a taboo, smirks appeared on the faces of the guards.

"What? Do what!" Waka tried desperately to fight back, fight the pressure, but it wasn't enough. These brutes had years of training hand in hand combat, Waka was really only ever any good with his sword, his flute which had been taken away by his mother. "Let go of me, tell me! Fucking bastards, tell me!" His protests went unanswered as the goons kept him rooted to the ground, powerless and scared, more scared then he cared to admit, scared of the unknown. The goons dragged the girl towards the kneeled Waka, a single good then letting go and moving to the side as if... as if...

Waka's eyes widened twice as large, face turning more pale then any ghost known to man. "No..." was said barely a gasp, a whisper.

_As if a sacrifice seremony._

The words from The Voice rang more true then ever before.

_The place of birth, small prodigy caught._

His home, the castle, his place of birth, a clear ambush place. How could've he been so stupid?

_Witness a young demise, brings older demise._

How could've he been so stupid! He barely noticed the guard posed for the moment pushing his hat off, his golden hair on full display, his outfit for the moment. He flinched slightly at the contact, against any contact human or not. The girl was raised above Waka's head, now starting to squirm in discomfort and fear.

"Where's Mommy? I want my Mommy! Get my Mommy! Mommy!" Her continuous cries were torture on Waka's heart, barely holding onto its veins and arteries as it is. They were at breaking point, just as he was not to beg, he couldn't, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

_It's your fault, your fault, your fault and you know it!_

_Can't take it, it's too much, it's too much! Make it stop!_

Waka could feel the tears pouring onto his neck, coming from the girl; it didn't help his own struggle to prevent his own falling. Somehow, with all the mental and emotional strength he had, he managed.

"HELP ME!" The final cry of the girl caused Waka to look up. How- "HE-"

Then it blew. The sword cut like butter, the remaining voice the girl screamed ended a gargle, the sound of water trying to escape a drain pipe, _the sound of blood coming out of your mouth. _Horrified, Waka ducked his head quickly, the blood just missing his eyes but soaking his head, his golden hair dyeing to red. Blood was like water, only thicker, richer. Blood ran down his face, some trying to get into his eyes that now shut as tight as possible to prevent access, dripping down his face like they were his tears, tears for the now deceased girl. His mind was blank yet screaming. Images of the look of the girls eyes moments before her death, knowing it was coming, yet confused, afraid, lonely, _oh so lonely, cold. _

Waka was strong, but he wasn't immune. Raising his head slightly, the shivers of disgust like death's touch, slow and cold. Given gravity was active, the remainder of the blood rolled down to his mouth and nose, the stench of death almost getting to him. As if it wasn't enough, his golden locks were then grabbed, harshly pulled to raise his head to the heavens, blood running down his cheeks.

"Now, her death is on your conscience." Without the ability to look downwards, he was forced to see the beheaded object hover above him, the drips of blood from the neck veins and arteries landing on his face and almost down his already filling up nose. His nose was pinched, and with that, Waka realized their true intentions. Desperately trying to twist out of the iron grip, thrashing his head side to side but to no avail, succeeding in only getting himself dizzy and unbalanced. He held his breath, surely, surely someone would notice! Surely, someone would find him before his breath ran out. Surely, the world couldn't be that cruel.

But it was, the gods never knew mercy, nor did Mother Nature, nor now, in fact, did the Moon Tribe.

Having to have to breathe, Waka let go of his breath, his mouth open ready to bring in air. Instead, it brought in blood. A single thumb from a grunt holding him hostage was all it took to keep his mouth open, the thumb too thick to bite with much result. It didn't take long for Waka to want to gag; the blood tasted bitter, almost burning his tongue painfully, as if it were on fire, sliding down his throat slowly, burning as if the devils tongue was slithering inside. He closed his eyes, the burning becoming too much, tears being forced out. It came to the point he couldn't breathe, before mercy appeared.

Gasping for breath, hunched over, he vomited, getting rid of acid and blood alike. An arm around his burning stomach, he failed to acknowledge the corrupt soldiers crowding around, not that he could do much to stop what was inevitable. His break down. Then it came, a single blunt hit with a weapon and he fell into the pool of blood, acid and tears he failed to defeat.

...

Shaberi knew he was royally screwed. Sneaking into some castle to save the damsel, ignoring the fact said damsel was only three years old, if even, how fairy tale could it get? _All we need is a dragon and some shiny armour for myself and we have fairy tale written all over it, _Shaberi mused. He admitted he would've liked to have the said shiny armour without the dragon, but nevertheless he would have to make due with what he has.

The simple thought of climbing the wall almost sent him walking straight off home again. The wall wasn't exactly that difficult to climb, not for such an intelligent man as Shaberi, but it was the problem of the pulsing neon lights that surrounded the castle, as well as every building on the moon was also. It was quite easy to spot a single person trying climbing a building with him blocking the lights out. If there was any way up there, it was via flying and the only way to do that...

Shaberi then grinned. Of course, it was that simple! Flying! It just so happened that flying was possible for the little bodies of the moon. Shaberi had always been one for kids, the big daddy. If there was something Shaberi was good at, it was entertaining kids. With this new idea, he limbed off to find a nearby group of children who were just the right people to help him.

They hid away in a certain alleyway with plenty of escape routes should any corrupt soldiers catch wind of them. They weren't exactly the law abiding children, they were orphans, to be exact. Technically speaking, even if they considered Shaberi to be looking after them. It was more like a gang, Shaberi as the leader, keeping everyone in line, even as he was, as some would say, a wuss. Now though, maybe he would be considered a poof, faggot and any other unpleasant name for liking same sexes. Even as his mind had hated the feeling, his body clearly hadn't, save the rough treatment. Otherwise, should it have been gentler, he might've reached completion like _they_ had. Just thinking about it made his cock twitch.

Cursing for thinking of such things, Shaberi took it slower, his behind flaring up in pain and heading up his spine. Walking was becoming a difficult task. Why hadn't he waited? Though, he very well couldn't sit down either, the slightest pressure against his butt sent a fire up through his body. It was like a fortune of his after life. With very little else to do against the pain, he forced himself onwards and almost cried out in sheer delight as he spotted the first of the orphans.

"Hey, everyone, Shaberi is here!" the orphan was clearly posted as guard, so they had heard him coming from that distance even? He needed to freshen up. As that sentence was called out, it was like mere spotting the animals. They popped out of hiding, one by one; all range of ages from a mere five to a high seventeen. Then they near charged at Shaberi. Fearing for his health, and his still sore and burning anus, he raised a hand to try to warn them, too late. Like a pack of wolves, they lunged, hugging him tightly.

As soon as Shaberi touched the floor, he yowled, he raised a hand to try to warn them, too late. Like a pack of wolves, they lunged, hugging him tightly.

As soon as Shaberi touched the floor, he yowled, _yowled. _The children jumped back, startled and afraid by the sudden outburst, but as soon as they noticed Shaberi on his side, a hand on his butt and near in tears, they knew immediately something was wrong.

"Shabs?" One of the elder orphans went to Shaberi's side, kneeling to try to see what was wrong. When he got a closer look, he noticed some bruising on Shaberi's face and the fact that he was holding his _butt _no less. He looked...

With widening eyes, he understood. He had seen it before, seen the look Shaberi had in his eyes, the signs, they were there. "Shaberi! What have they done to you?" It was as pointless a question as just asking if he was ok, but the shock wouldn't let him acknowledge that fact. "Shaberi needs to get inside, make sure he lies on his right side on the couch, don't let him lie on his back!" With that order, the children nodded, several of the younger ones trying to help pick Shaberi up, who managed to struggle to his feet with one hand. He was perfectly capable to remain standing and he almost felt insulted that he was being sent to "the couch" that was used for the sick when he was the eldest and was perfectly capable looking after himself.

_Yes, that went really well last time, didn't it? _Cursing his inner doubt, he submitted and followed, with the help of the children, to the couch. He had never been on it before; he was always the doctor in this situation. But, then, he'd never been caught out by the corrupted before. So, why had Niito and Nobou chosen to bother him? He hadn't committed any crime yet, that the corrupted should be aware of. They usually only bothered those that had committed a crime, because the innocents would surely talk and be believed, whilst the criminals would be doubted after they had gotten caught out in their crime. So, why had Shaberi been targeted? It shouldn't have happened, he had done nothing wrong. Except to keep the orphans in his control, but technically speaking in their law, he wasn't put as responsible for their actions since he wasn't their legal guardian; he was simply a stranger helping out, nothing more.

Wincing at near every step he made, he managed to get to the couch not long after and he lay on his side, avoiding his burning area. The eldest of the orphans, seventeen year old Bobby, nicknamed the Guru for being the best, besides Shaberi himself, at healing physical and mental wounds. Bobby had been left for the corrupt when his parents made a run for their lives, but he hadn't made a great distraction for his parents as they were killed soon after. Bobby was ten when this had happened, so having spent seven years on the streets; he was one of the most knowledgeable on how to survive on the streets and all the injuries you could get whilst living there.

"Shaberi, how ya feelin', mate?" Because being on the streets for so long resulted in the street talk.

Shaberi grunted slightly as he shifted. "Like shit."

The Guru chuckled, "You gotta give me more to go on, dude. I can't magic your ass better, us dweebs can't use it."

Another gruff chuckle escaped. "It feels like a hot poker has been shoved up my arse, is that any plainer?"

Laughter rang out to all the children, even the young ones understand the foul language, even if Shaberi wasn't one to use it so often, he was just too soft, but if it brought laughter, he didn't really mind that much.

"Quite clear, dude. Maybe if we shoved water up ther-"

"You dare and I swear to the gods above the last stars you will ever see will be the ones flying around your head!" The fact they even _thought _that was truly horrifying to Shaberi, as if the cum wasn't bad enough, the water would surely...

"Hey, I was playin' ya mate, I wouldn't really." Then he whispered, "Though it _would _be funny."

"Yeah, laugh all you want, it's never going to happen."

Then a little girl approached him. Possibly not even nine years old. "Shaberi? Mary hasn't come to visit."

Shaberi thought back, who was Mary? Then he remembered, the little girl and her mother often came to visit, to help out with the orphans. The second eldest, Michael, had often prodded Shaberi, telling him that the mother was "so totally into you, dude" but he dismissed it quickly. "What about Angela?" The mother's name.

The girl shook her head, "She hasn't come visit neither. Shaberi, is Angela and Mary going to be okay?" There was such fear in her voice, last what happened to her was her parents left and never came back, leaving her crying for help in her own home, locked in her own home to die, in her own home.

Shaberi managed to reach a hand and ruffle her hair slightly. "I'm sure they'll be ok, maybe they're running late? They don't always have to come at the same time everyday." Shaberi wasn't so sure about his words, but it was the best he could do to calm the little girl, one who should be too young to know the meaning of 'corruption', 'death', 'crime' and 'punishment'.

"A'ight then! Clear off, the lot of ya! I gotta be workin' on the Shabzter here."

Shaberi blinked. "Work, what do you mean work? You're not serious-!"

"Relax, man! I was just fuckin' kiddin' around!" The Guru certainly wasn't known for his almighty wisdom. "Now, ya brats get movin'!" Nobody argued, they all respected Bobby despite his 'holier then thou' like act and pushing people, seemingly so. He had, however, saved many of these peoples' lives, so they found no need to grudge against him merely for his lack of using proper courteous behaviour.

After the door had closed and the rest of the orphans were safely from hearing distance, The Guru turned on Shaberi, whose face was the resemblance of knowing he hadn't done as his wife told him to and he's about to get a bitching about it and he wasn't going to like it.

"Right then, strip."

"What!"

"You heard me, man. Get naked."

Shaberi scowled. "You don't have to act a prat about it."

"Street life dude now shed already!"

Shaberi groaned as he stood up slowly and began shedding his clothing. "I sincerely hope nobody outside heard that, I certainly don't want to be detained for being a paedophile, as well as a queer."

Bobby chuckled slightly. "No worries, mate, nobody will, besides you're not-" He stopped when he noticed Shaberi turned his head away, clearly telling him he was wrong. "You're a faggot?"

"You don't have to put it so bluntly."

Bobby winced. "Sorry man, how did it happen? I mean, you had girlfriends, still got one?"

Shaberi shrugged. "I'll have to tell her, but maybe... I heard there are people that like both sexes, I can ask her when I get the chance to visit." He winced when it came to taking his trousers off; clearly those were going to be more difficult.

"Better leave it a few days, dude, you're walking like a constipated chicken." Shaberi scowled at the use of description, clearly insulted. "So, how did you find out?"

That's when he grimaced. "I didn't notice _at the time, _you know? But after, my body just... ach, I feel like a freak."

Bobby got Shaberi to sit on the couch, gently and slowly before telling him to lie on his front so he could get a good look at the damage. "Dude, you didn't have a shower? There's blood and white stuff still here."

Shaberi flushed. "I was heading home before something caught my eye, so I came straight here."

"This is so gross, man; you could've cleaned up a bit! It's down your legs and everything!"

"Shut up and get working!" Compare a fire engine's colour to the face of Shaberi right now, there would be no difference.

"Gonna need a wet wash to clean this... well it's not really shit, but hell this is like-"

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"Yeah, man, but ya squirming is ace, dude." Shaberi resisted squirming at that, but Bobby grinned knowingly anyhow. As Bobby left to find the materials, Shaberi was left to his own thoughts. Well, the whole 'kids finding out I'm possibly gay or bi' thing didn't go as bad as he thought so, but this was Bobby, he didn't care if you were human, he'd still treat you the same. It didn't necessarily mean the rest would take it as well as Bobby had, The Guru. He earned the name for a reason, a very good reason that was all agreed upon in the gang. How would the others take it, especially those who are most likely too young to understand? How the hell was he going to solve this problem?

Shaberi jumped when he felt a cold wetness on his butt cheek. Whirling around in alarm, he calmed, though not enough to relax his tense muscles, when he saw the Guru was at work. And he was positively _smirking. _

"What the hell's with your face, the wind change direction?"

"We don't have any wind, dipshit."

"It's an expression." Shaberi rolled his eyes, turning to look back the other way and grabbing the nearby pillow, putting it over his crossed arms and laying his chin on the pillow, perfectly comfortable. If it wasn't the fact he had someone cleaning his butt like he was a baby. "You are enjoying this _way _too much."

"Sorry." Then The Guru frowned. "I've seen this before, someone got the same, you're not the first I had to help."

Shaberi turned to look at the meant to be seventeen year old. "Really?"

The Guru nodded. "It's not uncommon; just they usually go for females, not male." He continued before Shaberi could scold for the insult. "It's going to be more difficult to help and see if you got affected in any other way, because obviously you can't get pregnant," there was a snort to this, "but because the male opening is a lot tighter then the female, there's more damage caused by forced entry." It was these times Shaberi blinked, sometimes The Guru really was that, a guru. Then others, he was back to being his usual arsehole like self, street talk and all. It was like he had a split personality, not necessarily bad.

Shaberi winced suddenly, tensing once again as the wet wipe made it's way down his crack, not yet adding any pressure to cause discomfort, but by instinct and the reminder of what had happened hours ago, though it felt a lifetime nearly, flashed by. He ignored it, trusting The Guru to help the pain, his mind was willing but his body resisted.

"Sorry dude," Shaberi nodded, accepting the apology. "'ey, mind relaxing a bit? Making it harder on my part." Shaberi did try, honest he did, but the reminder of that hot poker, for a better description, made his body freeze up on instinct. Even as the wet wipe was wet and cold, almost a little too cold. It made Shaberi flinch, knowing it wouldn't hurt him, but startling him because it was so cold.

Then he felt the cotton begin to add pressure.

Tensing in fear, Shaberi was near losing his cool, but he held it together, even as the cotton went near inside, but not quite.

"Need ya to stay calm; I have to check how bad the tearing is."

"I'd rather you not!" There was a sigh behind Shaberi.

"Fine, I need to get better gloves anyway, we're running low. Just stay here, mate, goin' out is trouble. Rest." Shaberi nodded, grateful.

"Um, Bobby. Can you keep my sexual orientation a secret until I can discuss it with Haruhi? I don't want her biting my head off, you see." Bobby nodded, he didn't have a girlfriend himself, but he understood.

"Get shut eye, mate, you're gonna need it if the old Bill are gonna look for ya."

"Can you at least pass me a quilt and wake me when you get those gloves?" Bobby winked in answer, handing the adult his quilt before leaving the room to let the man get some sleep.

* * *

Phew, that took a while to get out, didn't it?

Please, please, PLEASE do not take offence if you are a huge gay lover, I have nothing against gays but you have to understand that homosexuality is counted as 'not normal' in this day and age and therefore is to be targetted for taunts and abuse. Calling me a homophobe is like saying Anne Robinson has blue tulips in her garden and gives money to help the kitties. DOES NOT EXIST.

I'm sure you noticed the sudden lack of Japanese names. Let's be honest, they got on my nerves, I'm British I'm never gonna remember these names! Besides, they are completely insignificant and they are going to die very soon anyway, who cares? xD Oh my that sounds so cruel. Never mind.

Review would be nice, seven reviews is just pathetic, honestly. no offence xD MAKE ME HAPPY.  
~Blackie

(1) ~ Translates from the Latin : "It is a comfort to the miserable to have companions in their misery." A quote from Christopher Marlowe's Doctor Faustus. Just as good as Shakespear himself =P


	6. Exit

Wow, so this is finally the second last chapter of this story. It is quickly coming to a close! Unfortunately, I couldn't finish the story in this chapter and I wanted to stick to my limit of around 7,000 words per chapter. Plus, I am leaving back for University from home, easily a six hour journey via bus, and I wanted to post this up before I get caught too much in work and uni life.

I'm not exactly happy with how this turned out, but I was so eager to get this done in time that I might've ruined the writing style slightly. I hope you enjoy it all the same! The epilogue is coming soon, it won't take near a year to get done, I promise! It won't be as long as usual chapters, maybe around 4,000 as opposed to 7,000. It's just to round off the ending nicely. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy~!

Please note that there are some Okamiden spoilers in this chapter, I'm sure most people won't mind since they completed the game three years ago. Otherwise, if you haven't played Okamiden, it is a really good game and you should play it at least once to know the story! You may not know what are spoilers though unless you have actually played the game, otherwise I don't think they are too obvious and shouldn't ruin the story for you in Okamiden.

* * *

Exit

Several months passed for Waka since the day it happened. He recovered well physically, but his mind had altered. Something had snapped in him, something humane, apparently, and now he caught himself saying French words. He didn't even know any French! Their civilisation had nothing to do with the French, as far as they were concerned. Europe was too much a savage place for them to research much about it (1).

The Ark of Yamato was coming along through its final touches. The Ark was almost ready to fly, the final touches done, but the higher ups prevented it from leaving because they needed to store the correct supplies. Who knew what they planned on bringing to the Celestial Plain? Waka just assumed that they were the offerings for the Celestials from the Moon Tribe themselves; offerings always went a long way.

But those were the least of his problems. He hadn't been feeling right lately. There was an evil feel in the air for some reason, when there really shouldn't have been. The Moon was clear of any evil. It had many evil prisoners in jail here, but they didn't have any running free evil beings that would cause the feeling in the air to grow eerie. That was exactly what Waka felt. He hoped that the Queen hadn't done anything to jeopardise their way of life. He knew that the guards grew more agitated, more violent and easily troubled, upset easily, like they were tormented. What could possibly cause strong guards like that to act and feel that way? Waka himself didn't feel like this, his resolve strengthened after the fights he got into. He trained in secret, trained the way of the sword for hours every day after work. He used to be a guard himself until he was banished from that job for questioning his leader, so he merely needed to remember his skills, the skills that he had been working with for years. He knew it never left him, it never would leave him, he simply needed to wake them up with training, and lots of it.

He wasn't holding back on his training, keeping it secret from even Chuugo in fear that they would figure out what was happening (training might seem as dangerous, especially when he had already apparently attacked and killed two guards already). He just needed to be good enough to fend for himself if things got ugly. To his surprise, he was the one being sent to the Celestial Plane, he himself! He had always dreamt of doing something like this, for the good of his honour and what he stood for. As far as he knew, he and a group of others would be staying on the Celestial Plane, just in case. Waka knew that evil forces were growing, but he had no idea it would be as bad as he feared so soon.

And that wasn't even his biggest worry! Ever since he started getting back into the role of things, he kept spotting a black silhouette in the distance, brimming with evil. The shape of a wolf, a devil, a demon. Waka wasn't sure what it was, or what it wanted, but he knew that it couldn't be good, whatever it was. It was just brimming with evil intent, the thought of which caused a cold shiver to run up his spine. As if death was already whispering in his ear. That's what it felt like, at any rate; that death was that close that he was whispering sweet things about his demise. Not something Waka felt comfortable with. But there was little he could do about it. It didn't seem to actually be doing any harm, not that he had heard from the rumours around the place, but it didn't mean he had to like putting up with the elusive being.

Work on the Ark was still dull and coma-inducing on the best of days. However, the workers were becoming tired, having been working on the ship for years, only for them to know hear that the ship was almost ready to actually take flight. This made many of the workers excited, made them clumsy in anticipation of the job being done. That meant more mistakes and more accidents; Waka wouldn't be surprised if someone died from the construction equipment having fallen down upon them, or something snapping off to strike them where it hurt. It was why Waka disregarded the fact that the ship was almost ready to take off to the Celestial Plane, he didn't want to cause an accident because he grew stupidly excited like a child on Christmas Day.

And still, this didn't add to the amount of unfortunately events that he had holding tightly and bound to his heart. Chuugo had noticed the sudden change of his friend's demeanour and tried his best to be the secret agent he probably wished to be.

"Waka, mate, you've still yet to tell me what went wrong the other day." Chuugo chastised, almost tutting in a fatherly manner of his misdeeds. There was nothing to tell, however, for Waka believed he did no wrong.

"Nothing happened; I just got into the usual scrap with a… certain group, _mon ami_._" _Then he quickly shut up. Chuugo knew him well enough to know that French certainly wasn't something he would pick up randomly and use in a casual conversation, let alone any conversation at all. Waka didn't even like France, believing it was to be too barbaric a place to be concerned over.

Chuugo was surprised, putting it into mild terms for minds to comprehend; "That… you never took to the French before, Waka. What happened?"

Waka sighed, giving in, he never could stand up against Chuugo for long; "I just got into a scrape, it's nothing that hasn't happened before." He looks at Chuugo and smiles. "I promise, I'm fine." Biggest lie that ever left those lips. They fought against demons on an almost daily basis and demons were known to be as creative as the gods came to how to get people to talk, or to cry (2). They had to be more emotionally detached than humans; otherwise they weren't going to survive to keep protecting the Earth. Demons would stop at nothing to find a weakness in any crack they could, so the Moon Tribe refused to show any. Like machines, they tried to become perfect with no emotions. Of course, it didn't mean it worked. But he was sure that any humans' mind would've broken and have been lost to the world if they took his place.

He wasn't sure if he was faring much better, either. But he was trying, meditating often and making note of every vision he receives. He hadn't gotten a useful one, most were trivial at best. One such trivial vision included him dropping his drink on the floor. He still got frustrated when it happened, even when he knew it would happen and there was nothing he could do about it. That might've been the real cause of his frustration, knowing it was coming and being rendered helpless to act upon what he knew would approach.

Or because he was waiting for some advice on what to do and was receiving not. Did the Gods truly not give a damn about him? About his species even?

It was obvious to him that something was going on. He knew from the start, but nobody, of course, was going to believe a thrown out prince, were they? He doubted many knew he even _used to be _a prince. The Moon Tribe weren't all that interested in the higher ups or the royalties; not that he could blame them. With the way the higher ups were treating them now, giving them almost slave jobs and the violence escalating and them doing bugger all about it, it was no wonder that the common folk lost faith. Faith that the Gods needed but weren't solving either. Everything was a mess, as far as Waka was concerned and he could see no end in sight of the rubble it left behind.

He sat, pondering the situation as Chuugo continued his work on the Ark of Yamato. The placing of the LED lights in specific locations seems to draw out demons, demons that they had captured and defeated. Why it was on the ship, Waka didn't know. Perhaps the Moon Tribe themselves wanted to show off the enemies they had defeated, impress the gods? That seemed plausible, if they were proven to have done their jobs and done well, the gods would be more willing to help. That's the plan, anyway.

Whilst brooding, Waka caught sight of a black shape moving in the distance. Blinking, raising from his previously slouched position, he stares as his vision focuses on the moving being. It was a demon, there was no doubt. Waka could feel its aura from all the way in the hanger, there in the streets the demon sniffed. For what, Waka didn't know. He didn't trust the little thing, no matter its size. It was a small demon, but it was tough and unnerving, like a feeling of being unable to look at the beast for no known reason. It felt like a bad omen, though he had never seen or heard of this particular demon before.

It was small; a black puppy with blue markings and white eyes, any normal passerby would believe it a stray looking for food. That was the demon's trick, you see. They wore a mask, their true form only coming out when it was their time to be ugly, when they show their true intentions.

But the Moon Tribe were trained to find these sorts of things. They find the smallest of faults in a person, if there was one to be found that would deem too suspicious. The problem was, Waka wasn't sure if the Moon Tribe was even fighting the demons anymore. How could they be, when his own mother was willing to trade with a demon to gain eternal life? Willing to kick out her own son and heir for the chance to live forever and ever, was that not criminal enough?

Determined to know how a demon of such power was roaming around the streets on the moon, Waka got to his feet and followed the demon. There was no point in hiding, the attire that he wore was no good for camouflage unless he were in a flock of flamingos. It was no surprise, then, that the demon turned to look towards him with no surprise on its face. It was a bizarre looking creature, as if a previously white wolf had been inverted, the red markings turned blue and the black on its tail now turned white. A doppelganger of another being, perhaps?

Waka didn't know the facial expression of the demon, but he knew it must've been grinning from the sound of its voice as it spoke; "Are you to be the driver of the Ark, dear boy?"

That surprised him, how the demon knew anything about it driving off was beyond him. Why it asked was another surprise, what did it matter to the demon? "_Pardon? _What does it matter if I am or not?"

The demon laughed, but the face didn't change as it laughed. Telepathy. "I shall take that as an affirmative answer. I was worried that you had killed yourself off in that fight you had with the other warriors you antagonised."

It was rare that Waka felt the need to stab something so hard in the chest it bled out on the floor for everyone to see, but that was how he was feeling as he heard the words of the demon pierce his already breaking ego of having a mental breakdown due to the brutality of the fight.

"I didn't _antagonize _them!" He quickly tried to defend himself, "I was-"

"Trying to defend a weakling's honour by taking on a strong gang of warriors, a perfect plan in your mind but not so in execution." The demon interrupted quickly. Waka seethed, but the demon sighed, closing its eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself before you explode. I am Akuro, just a simple demon passing through. I'm rather curious, you see? I had heard that the leader of this fine place was speaking to Yami, a rather powerful demon, if I don't say so myself. I had to wonder what had changed the heart of the tribe bred to take down my kind."

Waka scrutinised the small creature, definitely not trusting, but unsure whether to question the demon further. He opted for questioning, the demon seemed polite enough, which was the case sometimes; "What do you know of Yami?" He had to ask, the demon didn't seem that fond of the supposed king of demons.

The demon's facial expression remained passive, unnerving to Waka who was used to reading emotions in the body, "Plenty to fill a night over a fire. How much would you know, Moon Triber? And what price would you pay?"

That alarmed the prince, there was no way he was going to get involved with this. But still, to know how to beat the creature and save the Moon Tribe, as was his duty as the prince, was a more than tempting offer.

"What would the price be? Not that I should even be talking to you right now." He sulked, still young but learning.

The demon laughed, its eyes sparkled with what could either be greed or pride or laughter. He didn't know. "I believe on equal measures, an eye for an eye, tit for tat as the saying goes for the humans below." Again, Waka didn't want to know how this demon knew anything about the lifestyle of humans at all. "I will tell you about myself if you tell me about yourself. Twenty Questions, you could say." Not even Waka knew most of these sayings, how did the demon? Perhaps he could save that for some of the questions he wanted to ask the creature. The proposal didn't seem so bad, the prince was sure that he could skip the vital questions, leave nothing for the demon to use against him or his nation.

"Okay, fine. Answer my previous question, what do you know about the Ark of Yamato?"

The demon tsked. "Such a waste, but very well. It is a cargo ship that is destined for a location, but where I do not know. What you are transporting, I do not know either. I know it is due to leave in a few days' time, but that is all. I intend to watch it leave, a rather nice sceptical, I'd say!" The demon began wagging its tail slowly, almost menacingly. "Now my turn, state your name and status. You seem to know an awful lot for a common worker."

He could try to lie, though it would be worthless. He knew that this demon would pick up on his body language. This demon was too old to not know when it was being lied to, especially from an amateur like this young prince. The truth then. "Waka, though as of now I am simply a common worker." There, truth enough. "Now, how old are you?"

The demon stopped wagging his tail, sitting down on the ground like a puppy he appeared to be. "Age is difficult to calculate for us demons, we tend to not pay attention to time. I'm old enough, I can confirm that. Older than you can probably comprehend right now. Now, what was your status _previously_?"

Waka tried to play dumb. "I don't understand."

The demon growled, deep and menacingly. "I wouldn't pretend to be underestimating your mental capabilities, or trying to lie. You should know we can tell simply by your voice that you are lying. Try again, will you, Waka?"

He knew it was no use, so he opted for the truth. "I was the prince, but I was kicked out by my mother. I didn't approve of her dealings with Yami, and so I was cast out like simple dirt."

The demon sighed, shaking his head. "What greed can do to a person, what was it that Yami offered her in exchange? It had to be something huge for her to abandon her own son, not only her son, but her own heir."

Waka was not vulnerable enough to fall for that trick. "No, you answer my question first. What do you want?"

The demon, again, tsked. "Too general a question, I want what all demons want and that is simply to feel powerful. Now, what is it that Yami offered your mother?"

"Eternal life, so he said. He managed to manipulate her, tell her that she could become more powerful than the gods themselves if she served under her. If she let him go free. So she did, but at the price of losing her son."

"Again, greed will always be the ruin for someone so high. Those that are high always want to be higher up into the skies with the Celestial beings themselves." The demon stood up, looking serious again. "The Moon Tribers here are clearly planning something. You should keep your ears perked and your eyes open for anything that seems… unusual. But you must fly that Ark." The demon stressed again. "If you refuse to fly the Ark they will either force you or they will simply kill you and replace you with another captain that is all the more corrupt. Better you continue to play their hand and spy on their doings than to be killed. Wouldn't you say?"

The prince had no real choice but to believe the demon. It was what he was planning anyway, to continue going to the Celestial Plain and warn the gods of what the Moon Tribe was doing. But if he did, what would the consequences be for the Moon Tribe? Would the gods simply destroy the entire moon and everyone living on it? Or would they punish those in the army as they deserved to be punished for their corruption? Waka had no idea how to tell, he had heard the stories of many gods that destroyed entire planets in their rage. Even still, the Moon Tribe were paranoid and always on the lookout for the demon Fenris who was said to one day will swallow the entire moon (2). They were always remaining prepared in case that became a reality. Perhaps that was why they had gone to Yami, because the Queen felt like the gods would not help them if the time came that Fenris would swallow the moon and her civilisation whole.

That would make sense, but there was nothing to confirm that Fenris even existed, it was merely a myth written in what was possible or what someone believed to be an intriguing story. So, why would the Queen take the risk of evoking the wrath of the gods to gain some safety on a mere myth?

Unless the myth was coming true…

But there was nothing to back it up, it didn't make any sense!

Apparently the demon had made a quick getaway whilst Waka had been debating and trying to solve the puzzle of the reasoning behind the corruption. He thought it best to return quickly to working on the ship, before someone realised he was slacking off. He was just about to return, turning around with a poker face to hide the events that just occurred, when he heard the voice of wisdom.

_Black and White, Yin and Yang.  
Two pups at play, so you believe.  
The Doppelgänger of a god reveals  
himself, a parody of the sun, in  
search of world domination. Four  
elements stand with the young sun  
to fight off the menace of the spawn  
of Darkness, after the Mother sun  
defeats the Darkness together  
partnered with a true Moon believer._

That made little to no sense to the prince, so many things that sounded like names by their importance. He couldn't identify any of the people's identities here and he had no idea what the voice meant. That was until he saw it with his own eyes. The image of a white wolf with red markings, no more than a puppy with a young child warrior upon his back facing a small puppy, he knew to be Akuro, with the same warrior upon its own back only this warrior had red eyes with evil intent glittering. It shifted to show a line of four people, a mermaid, a young girl, a rather large young boy and a child that looked exactly like Waka himself!

It shifted again before Waka could comprehend it, an older, weaker white wolf glaring at a dark shape too dark to make out. Whatever it was made Waka's skin crawl and shiver inwardly as the power of the dark figure hit him like a wave. It was scary, horrific how powerful this creature was, unable to control its power or hold it back, or not wanting to, he was hit by the full force of that demon's power.

Then he was back in the Ark's hanger, Chuugo waving a hand in front of his eyes. Irritated, he bats Chuugo's hand away, "You're such a pest."

Chuugo smiled, glad that Waka was fine. "Just making sure that you are fine. What happened back there?"

Waka shook his head. "I thought I saw a dog down town, thought it was lost but it was fine it had a small child and a mother nearby." He explained simply, lying to his friend. Not that he didn't trust his friend, but more he didn't want Chuugo to know more than he should. It was by pure luck that Waka hadn't been killed as it was.

Whilst he was put to work with the rest of his workers, he couldn't help but think back to the vision and the prophet that he was told. He was going to be involved, he always knew he was going to be knee deep in whatever was happening with the corruption of the Moon Tribe. Yami had gotten out, that strong dark feeling could only be Yami himself, the prince knew of nobody else that would be as strong as Yami. But not even he knew what Yami truly looked like. Only the Queen had ever seen what Yami had looked like, long before Waka was even born. She had inscribed on the Ark of Yamato what Yami had looked like from her memory, along with her worst demon enemies she had taken down herself. Those including a nine-tailed fox, an armoured warrior stabbed a thousand times, an eight headed serpent, a four legged hooved beast with a crocodile face and two arms full of swords and a final spider queen demon. Yami himself was a simple sphere with a claw inside of the circle. That was all that the Queen was able to distinguish. A horrid shape, like the claws of evil ready to grasp at anything and crush it with a simple fist.

Then there was the miniature version of himself. He knew for a fact that he had not mated with anyone, a prince was to be picky in the partner that he chose to continue his family line in leadership, and he doubted he would ever find anyone worthy within the Moon Tribe after the corruption that was spreading further and further, if the prophecy was to say anything. How was he to find someone that looked exactly identical, ignoring the height issue, to him in every way?

Then he had a bright idea. A homunculus! He could create a homunculus that mimicked him exactly and still be slightly smaller to fit for that small white wolf in the future. The white wolf probably hadn't been born yet, but he knew that the small wolf would need all the help he could get. It would be quite the task to make a homunculus in just a month, maximum time he had was a month, but he was sure he could do it. With his skills in crafting and his magic, he was sure he could create the perfect homunculus with the sole purpose of helping the small white godling that he knew would need all the help he could get.

The Ark was almost ready to leave, the last few checks would have to be made before they could load in the cargo which, he heard, may very well be delayed. He had no idea what they were loading, gifts for the gods perhaps? But whatever they were, none of the current workers were allowed to be inside once the Ark was completed of its final checks. That set off alarms for the prince; that not even he is allowed to know what is being stored into the Ark. He was to be the captain of the Ark! Surely he was allowed to know the cargo in which he would be delivering. But he didn't argue, the big soldiers intimidated him enough to not intervene. Whilst Waka was a good fighter, having lost his sword since he was kicked out of his home and disowned he had no chance of fighting against them. His magic was good, he was good for fleeing the scene, but he would be hunted and there weren't many hiding places on the moon.

So he planned, the prince continued to work on the Ark of Yamato, as if nothing was amiss, then at night he would return home to work on the homunculus, losing precious sleep to create what he knew may one day save his world. He kept it up until the day he was taken to drive the Ark of Yamato to its destination.

…

Shaberi, meanwhile, hadn't recovered as well as the prince had. After The Guru gave him a checking over, Shaberi was to remain on the couch without moving for several weeks, the tearing wasn't fatal or infected, but it was serious enough that if it wasn't left to heal or reopened it was likely Shaberi could bleed out and suffer permanent damage or worse. His girlfriend visited once, comforted him and understood perfectly that Shaberi was going through a sexual identity crisis, but she had only come over to tell that they were over, she could no longer stay in a relationship as she was working too much and too stressed to be able to stay in a relationship with him. Shaberi understood, he wasn't happy, but he knew that she had no choice. Besides, for what he had planned, he didn't expect to last much longer. The moon was crumbling slowly from the inside, but surely and he didn't want to be alive to see the end result.

With the plans he had organized with his gang here, where he stayed now not feeling safe enough to return to his home in case the rapists returned to his house for another round, he knew the possibility of living. The plan was to wait until the day of the Ark of Yamato leaving, the Queen would have to leave and have plentiful of guards leaving with the Ark and many more to watch the Ark leave and keep an eye on the citizens. They would no doubt be known as the resistance to the corruption, both heroes and enemies to those living on the moon. At least he felt like he would be fighting for what he believed was right. To fight for his home and for a home that he always wanted and felt like he deserved.

The plan was simple, to skim around the castle, to scramble inside from the back and in the top windows and locate the office. No doubt the plans or the list of cargo in the Ark of Yamato would be inside, everything that they needed to prove that the Queen was evil and to overthrow her and for prince Ushiwaka himself to retake the throne and to rebuild the tribe to its greatness in serving the gods once again as they were made to do. He knew the risks, he knew the chances of it actually happening, but he would gladly give his life for the chance of a world to come out even if he lived to see it or not, for the future of the children that he looked after but never truly fathered.

The first few weeks were tedious at best for Shaberi, unable to play with the children and unable to help the children get food or money as he was sure he lost his job after being defiled in all ways and stuck in a coach being fed by only The Guru. He was able to see all the children as he wished, but only The Guru was able to feed him, giving him only the best that they had in the slums. They were lucky one of the children was a magic user, though it was basic at best. A teleporter, which was exactly what they needed. It was a shame that the magic user was merely five years old and already he was a thief out of necessity. He loved to go out to steal food from the guards, he never left a clue and he was always the child that brought the most food. A few of the elder teenagers were able to afford to buy their food, or worked for food, the younger had to beg or steal. Only a couple of teenagers that lived in the slums actually had jobs, now that capturing demons was a thing of the past, apparently. The building of the Ark of Yamato was meant to create hundreds of jobs, but because of that, other places had to close as everyone concentrated purely on giving their gifts to the gods, or so they were lead to believe.

It took years for the Ark of Yamato to reach the point that it had, overpopulation was common because the Moon Tribe were purely on the defensive, when it was used to troops leaving the planet to other places on an almost daily basis. It was unheard of for the Moon Tribe to remain so secluded on their planet, many that had been of the army were given the job to create the Ark of Yamato, as prince Ushiwaka himself had been given, but many like Shaberi, completely missed out on the chance, having had no training in engineering and deemed not intelligent enough to help with the construction, he was left out of the job and eventually to the slums like many of the families had ended up at in the end. Children most often lived here, only those with parents working and having jobs could go to school, otherwise the children were home taught, like Shaberi tried to teach these he looked after in the slums. It was why Shaberi's girlfriend had to give up the relationship, knowing that she had to keep her job if she wanted to stay in the better life. It was why Shaberi could not blame her, the slums were not a nice place to be, and if Shaberi could get out with the kids, he would. But he refused to abandon the children, not when so many of them depended on him.

_Well, _Shaberi thought, as he looked around the house that held twelve people in it at night and twenty by day gloomily, _they certainly didn't depend on me now. The tables have turned on this old soldier. _He hated feeling useless, he always made sure that he made some headway in trying to get household needs, like blankets, water and keeping them hidden from the eyes of the Queen's army. Rather vital and he took pride in what he did for the group. And yet now, he was reduced to nursing a sore and torn arse that prevented him from moving for weeks.

He was finally able to walk when three weeks passed. He took it easy, just as The Guru suggested, but he knew that in a mere week's time, it would be time for him to break into the Queen's house and escape with the plans of the Ark and the daughter if he could. He simply started out small, staying indoors still and taking only the occasional trip outside and walk around the alleyways but never alone, never again. It left a mark on Shaberi, that he never wanted to be left alone again, even if he was with a mere child, he knew then that at least he wasn't alone. He stuck to stretching, jogging on the spot and stopping the moment he felt his tailbone burn or itch. It was embarrassing to have an itchy tailbone, but that was a clear and good sign that he was recovering well. So The Guru told him, anyway and nobody dared ignore what The Guru himself said. Luckily, The Guru never went out to help with chores and getting food, the house itself belonged to him. Both his parents had bought the property and soon died in a demon attack a few years ago. Now the place legally belonged to him and he had enough money from both his parents working in the army to last him years to come, since his parents had no need for the money and saved it for their son to use. He used it well, for the good and letting the poor stay in his house if they got the food themselves as well as blankets. It gave him the company that his parents couldn't give him, he was used to living alone and he hated it, even if they were mere peasants and couldn't even afford a shower, they brought him a comfort that he hadn't felt in years. He didn't get involved in the politics, he was simply happy enough to have the comfort and the feeling of helping those in need. Politics was a step too far for him, when it neither affected him whether the Queen was in power or Prince Waka. But in his house he held the resistance, those on the side of Prince Waka, when Prince Waka himself didn't know that a group for a resistant movement were using his name as a symbol to their doings. Though, the group was sure he wouldn't mind, not when the news was that he was kicked out of his own home. That news hadn't gone viral, most believed he was still ready to take on as heir of the throne, when others knew better that he had been kicked out of his family. Children always made the best spies when you wanted to know things.

The time came, Shaberi was told still by The Guru to not move too fast or run as it would be painful, but he shouldn't have to be as precautious as he was told to be previously. From what The Teleporter had found whilst he volunteered to scout around the palace, he found an underground passage that only the Queen and Prince Ushiwaka seemed to know about, as there were no guards to be seen down the tunnel and there were only signs of Waka using it. He had unique shoes that nobody else wore as he had incredible balance and the shoes were there to show it. He found it easier, so said the legends, for him to wear those shoes and to leap from place to place, as a giant deadly feline and slash his foes from behind with his magical sword. There was a reason that he was often called the commander and captain of the Moon Tribe army, he was certainly not a person to be taken lightly when he was fighting. Rumour had it again that Ushiwaka hadn't been seen with his trusty signature sword he made himself for a few months. That was worrying, considering everybody knew that Ushiwaka was a very proud warrior and he would never leave his sword around carelessly if that was the case. It was likely that his sword was taken from him, if that was the case then Shaberi was sure to have a look for it if he could find it.

No guards were around then he arrived to the underground entrance. The Teleporter agreed to show Shaberi and another teenager who was helping Shaberi in his task to find the Ark of Yamato plans the entrance of the underground tunnels to get inside of the palace at the price of giving him extra food, or any toys that they could find in the palace. The Teleporter was still only five years old at the end of the day, it showed in how well he could manipulate. Children were also the best manipulators in the world.

The tunnels clearly hadn't been used in a long time. The granules of the moon crunched under their feet, shifting easily, any footprints that may have been there previously was lost easily. It wasn't friendly, it was old and dusty, setting off the teenager's allergies that he had to hold a finger under his nose to prevent a sneeze and alerting any guards nearby. He apologised by smiling nervously, getting a smile of understanding back from Shaberi himself.

They came to the end to find a trap door above their heads, either they were in a long forgotten cellar that was no longer used or a secret escape in case of an invasion of the moon from the demons or other enemies that they have or had. Shaberi reckoned the latter.

Listing the trap door, Shaberi looked around quickly. Unfortunately there was something blocking his view, what looked like a carpet, from what he could guess. He looked back down to the teenager, William. "I found carpet, we must be in an office or living room somewhere."

William nodded, "I don't hear anything, and nobody seems to have noticed the trap door. Push the door open then take a peak, then we move."

Sounded sensible. That's what Shaberi did. He pushed the trap door, being careful for it to not bash against the floor and potentially hold up a white flag of surrender to the guards. Using the carpet to settle it down quietly, he looked around to spot what he hadn't expected. He hadn't heard a thing, there was a reason for that. What was in the room wasn't a guard or the Queen herself, but the princess. Kaguya, who could be no more older than the Teleporter himself, holding a doll of a person wearing a pink outfit and long golden hair, very similar clothes to prince Ushiwaka. That would not surprise Shaberi in the least.

The young princess clung tighter to her doll, keeping her eye on the two new strangers that appeared from the floor. She couldn't help but speak, curious rather than frightened; "Are you bed monsters?"

Shaberi blinked. "What?"

"Bed monsters?" She asked again. "You came from under my floor, I thought you were bed monsters but you were caught before hiding under my bed to scare me in the night."

Shaberi chuckled, used to the way children thought from the many children he looked after in the slums. "No, I'm not a monster, I'm here to rescue you from your terrible mother."

Kaguya looked confused. "My mother? She is doing bad things? I know that she's angry all of the time, does that count as doing bad things?"

Smiling, Shaberi replied; "It's more complicated than that, I'm afraid. Now come with me, we can go find your brother."

Kaguya beamed suddenly, cheering and ran towards Shaberi, quickly noticing that there was another person with him a lot younger. "Do you two know my brother? I haven't seen him in so long, I think he has forgotten about me or doesn't know I exist." That sent her small kips quivering, clearly extremely upset about the whole affair, almost as if it were her fault.

"Well, not personally no." It was awkward to explain, but he tried his best. "Your brother is well known around here, I can take you to him easily if you come with me quickly and quietly."

Kaguya hesitated slightly, turning her puppy dog eyes on the both of them stuck under the trap door. "Do you promise? If you do something I don't like I will scream for people to find me, and they will."

Smart girl, Shaberi had to admit, "We promise, we swear on our lives we will take you to your brother, Ushiwaka, as soon as possible."

"It's Waka, he hates being called Ushiwaka, so he shouted at mother one night." The young girl explained, hugging her doll close to her chest before stepping closer to the pair of thieves. "Can we go now?"

"Almost, we need to find some paperwork of the Ark of Yamato first before we leave."

Kaguya blinked. "Paperwork? Mother keeps all her work in her office, she doesn't like me going in there when she's working, but I can show you where it is, if you want me to?"

Smiling, he replied "Yes please, that will be so much help for us! We need to show it to your brother as well, he's meant to be flying the ship and he needs to know what your mother wanted the Ark to do." That seemed like a nice enough lie, well a half lie really.

Nodding, the young girl turned around and headed for the door that the pair couldn't spot. Climbing out, the young thieves followed the little girl out the door and down the corridor. The lights were on low, the neon lights were pulsing, like the lights the Ark of Yamato has turned on when it was being tested on, it almost made the corridors rather uncomfortably creepy to walk down, especially alone when the pulsing of the lights made the room come alive. They were bright blue, as if around the world the ocean was shining under the rays of the sun and pulsing as alive as the ocean is but only if you knew where to look could you find life.

Kaguya stopped at a nearby door, gesturing to it. "Here you go, this is my mother's work room, and she says that I can't go into this room when she's working."

Nodding, Shaberi pushed the door open, hearing William let out a breath of relief to find that the door hadn't been locked. Why would it be locked? The palace was thought to be impenetrable.

Inside the office, it wasn't that shocking, it seemed like a normal everyday office to what Shaberi was expecting from a person like the Queen having gone corrupt. He half expected pictures posted all over the room crossed out and scratched out with words scribbled nonsensically around the whole room, maybe even some destruction. It was a normal plain office, even neater than most offices usually are without paper thrown all over the room. On the table was a pile of papers that Shaberi could only assume to be the plans for the Ark of Yamato.

Walking over to it, he quickly checked the top paper, stamped TOP SECRET. They were certainly the plans for the Ark of Yamato, showing the ark as it should look once it was completed, which it was now, more or less. Smiling, he gestured William to come closer and read the papers with him. Closing the door, the teen walked over and checked the paper over the older's shoulders.

At first, there was merely confusion reading further into the report. Then they read on. And on. And on. And slowly confusion turned into horror. Then disgust was added to the horror then the dreaded sense of hopelessness. Unless they could hurry and get to Ushiwaka before the ark left, then there was no way the moon or the Celestial Plane will survive. Turning quickly without a word, Shaberi ran back towards the trap door, William quickly picking up Kaguya whilst Shaberi had the same pieces of paper showing the crime the Queen was planning. And quickly they ran, running for their lives, no longer caring about noise and they slipped out to catch the prince before he was lost forever to them.

* * *

I told you I wasn't too keen on this, but either way it's up and done now. I hope you enjoyed it either way!

Epilogue coming soon!

~Blackie

Footnotes-

(1) Europe during the medieval times was constantly at war, even during the Roman times. It has seen so much war that war is actually natural for them and doesn't really deter people too much. The reason World War One and Two were so horrific was because the number of deaths amounted to having about five wars altogether per World War. That and usually it was just wars between two countries, rather than five against three countries.

(2) The myth about Fenris, the giant wolf and son of Loki Laufeyson in Norse mythology. It is said that he would one day swallow the moon during or just before Ragnarok, hence I thought I'd bring it up, keeping it as a myth.


	7. Epilogue

Oh wow I have finally finished this stupid story. It only took three years of my life to do seven chapters XD I suck so bad.

Well, this story was never a big one and it was never going to be, but I was happy enough to write it and imagine my own happenings on the Moon before everything went to shit. It's probably not a good story, but I don't care, from this story I can see how much my writing has changed over the years. I guess that's a good reminder and a comparison for me, a nice learning curve.

Well for those that bothered to read this and enjoyed this story, thank you so much for your support and I hope you enjoy this finale and it makes up for me taking forever to finish this freaking thing! I hope you enjoy it and have a pleasant day! c:

* * *

Epilogue

Their best was only to an extent, enough. Whilst William, Shaberi and Kaguya were running away out of the Queen's fortress, Ushiwaka was about ready to board the ship. As soon as his leaving ceremony was done with, he would drive away to a new place. He was told that he would be taken to the Celestial Plain, to live amongst the Celestials for a few months. The gods were suspicious, believing the Moon Tribe to be swerving from their given duty. They weren't necessarily wrong. Waka couldn't blame them, he'd have done something a long time ago. A long time ago to him and a long time ago for the Celestials were completely different, however. A few thousand years difference, to be exact.

Yet he was chosen. It didn't surprise him that he was chosen to be sent to the Celestial Plain, the most pure of all Moon Tribe members. He was the prince of this kingdom and therefore it was his duty to meet with the Celestials and keep the peace. If they were suspected of going out of line, the Celestials could destroy them. Whilst they were kind to a fault, they were a very righteous race. Treason, treachery and betrayal were punishable by death.

Even if he wanted to tell the Celestials what was really happening, what his ideas were and what they could be potentially planning, he couldn't risk his people's lives over something he wasn't certain about. Perhaps his mother was pulling his leg, or it was a simple fleeting thought and overreacted by throwing Waka out and not having spoken to him since. Who knew?

Still, as he walked to his Queen, who used to be his mother, he almost didn't want to look into her eyes. But he was a defiant soul, one that stood for what he believed in and he stared straight back not with a threat, but a promise. An unsaid promise, one that he knew the Queen would read in his eyes.

_I will fight you._

That seemed to make the Queen smile. _Challenge accepted. _

"Prince Ushiwaka, you are aware of what your mission is, or do you need a reminder?"

_Patronising bitch. _"I am fully aware of what is needed of me. I am to stay with the Celestials and reassure them that we are not straying from our own destiny."

The Queen smiled, confidently to the crowd, sarcastically to Waka. "Fantastic, for your country and your people, hold this job with pride and bring the gods to our side."

Dread was all Waka felt as the Queen uttered those words. She was clearly planning something, but he had no idea what and he felt that he could do nothing. That was the worst feeling, the feeling of uselessness, helplessness. He may as well do this job, if not for his people that he dearly loves so much. He presses a fake smile on his face, looks away from his Queen and walks forward into the Ark. A pair of soldiers followed him, no doubt to make sure he did his job properly. The Queen didn't trust him enough to keep to his word. She really thought him low enough to allow his people to be destroyed by the angered gods. That made an ironic smile appear on his face, but it quickly disappeared as he heard one of the guards grunt and push him forward with the side of a gun.

"Get moving, the Queen wishes for this to be launched in time. She is coming aboard also, _prince._" he growled out, a mocking tone with the word 'prince'. "If not to be polite for those up above."

Waka turned and smiled, trying to seem pleasant despite his irritated feelings, "Of course, I couldn't imagine the Queen not showing her fair face to the Celestials who hold the axe over our heads."

That earned a warning glare from the guard, if he had super powers, then Waka was sure he would've been killed on the spot. "Your people depend on you, prince, I wouldn't joke lightly."

The Queen could easily not bother with Waka going, could easily go on as she had been. But Waka knew that the Queen would not let it come to chance, she would not risk angering the gods and dooming not only her guards and her people, but she herself would not survive the Celestial's wrath. They would destroy her people and herself if they had any idea that she was serving the demons, the enemies of the Celestials. They would rather quench anyone allying themselves with the demons than take the chance of it spreading to unwanted places. Nobody could blame the Celestials, the demons were hard and harsh creatures with a strong and unknown leader backing them all up who seemed to know everything. They could predict the movements of any creature, god or no, and swallow them whole. He was sure there was once a god that was swallowed whole by a demon. He wasn't certain, but Waka could bet his money on it.

This was not the first time Waka had been on the Ark of Yamato control room. He knew everything about the control room, but he had no idea what was in the cargo bay for the Celestials. He figured they were gifts, probably to win over the Celestials onto their side, to not offend them. The control room was filled with buttons and colours that only Waka and the people that built the ship knows what each button does. It took months of practise, each ship was different to each other and the Ark of Yamato was rather large of a ship. He had driven an ark as big as the Yamato before, driving the Moon Tribe army towards where the demons were attacking the worlds. Each ship was different, however, had its own personality touch given towards it and the buttons put in different places, even new upgrades that need to be learnt.

Waka had to admit, though he was dreading the journey, he was excited to try out the new Ark of Yamato. He had never actually driven it, but he had been taught the ropes of how to. It was rather simple compared to some other arks he had driven before. But he was also excited to meet the Celestials. He had never seen the Celestials before, the Queen and a few of her closest guards have been the only ones that have seen the Celestials. Waka either wasn't old enough or his mother was too protective of him at the time to take him to see the Celestials, back when she hadn't turned to the dark side.

He had to wonder what they would be like. Would they be like him? Human looking with blond hair? Or white? Or would they be in animal forms, as many mortals on Earth believed they look like? Were they terrifyingly angry and powerful? Or were they gentle and kind like most of the mortals hoped that they would be? He had no idea what to expect or what their attitudes to be like, but that was part of the fun really. Having been alive for many years, he liked seeing the unexpected, like to experience the unexpected when there wasn't much to be unexpected.

He was scared out of his wits, don't get him wrong, he was bloody terrified of what to expect. But he couldn't deny that he was excited. Happy to be away from his homeland that didn't always welcome him, filled with people that both loved him and despised him in equal terms. Whilst he wouldn't be away from his people entirely, he was getting somewhat of a break. He could only hope that the gods were not obnoxious. He wasn't sure if he would really enjoy his stay if the gods were obnoxious, he would probably try to escape if that was the case. He got enough of that back on his own planet, let alone on another plane of existence.

Spotting the guard getting impatient, Waka nodded towards the guard to take him to the pilot's room, where he would drive the Ark of Yamato. It was right next door to the control room, just in case, but Waka would not manage the control room, the guard pestering him would be in charge of that. Didn't trust him enough, he figured.

Meanwhile, whilst Waka was preparing to launch the Ark of Yamato, William, Shaberi and Kaguya were running towards the crowd, stopping once they noticed the back door of the Ark of Yamato slowly close behind the Queen.

"We're too late," William said mournfully. Indeed, they were. Ushiwaka was sure to be aboard that ark already. He was the one opening the doors and shutting them. At least the Queen had gone, but for how long? How long would she truly be gone? If they didn't do something, hide Kaguya away, then she would be spotted and taken away again.

But there was a way, a way that was dangerous and William may not agree, but Shaberi preferred for Kaguya to meet her brother no matter what, even if it meant being lost in space.

Turning to William, Shaberi spoke; "No, not yet. There's another way. We can get her into an escape pod, Ushiwaka is going to the Celestial Plain, we'll just have to send her there."

William blinked, then scowled. "No, there's no way she could possibly land safely and we can't guarantee that she would even end up on a planet ever again! She could be lost into space for eternity if so much as a rock knocked her off path. It's too dangerous!"

"Do it."

They both turned to the small yet powerful authoritative voice. Kaguya was looking at the ground as she spoke, nervous by what she was asking, perhaps? Or maybe uncertainty?

"Your Majesty, please, there is no way we can guarantee your safety landing or even a landing at all! Surely it is not worth that big of a risk to find Ushiwaka?" William protested, then stuttered. "I- I do apologise, Your Majesty, whilst that sounded cruel, he is your brother but we are talking of your life at stake. Is it truly worth your life and the heir to the throne?"

Kaguya shook her head. "In all honesty, I do not know. I have never met Ushiwaka, all I know is that he was disgraced by my mother and thrown out. For what reasons, I truly do not know. I can't judge Ushiwaka fairly at this point as I don't remember ever having met him, but I know that I would love to meet him."

Shaberi had to smile slightly, "Not many people knew where Ushiwaka disappeared to really after the Queen had kicked him out of the royal household. He hid away behind work, even slept there so it is said. He must have friends in high places to have kept this quiet for this long."

William shook his head. "Ushiwaka is still considered loyalty, he would never have been set upon, whether by the small number of gangs here however rare they are or the guards that work under the word of the Queen. Maybe the corrupted guards would have tried to go for Waka, but not without a reason. Waka is very protected compared to the rest of us."

Kaguya looked up at William, confused. "How so?"

William scratches the back of his neck. "I got rather desperate, I couldn't find food but found some house was having a party and throwing a lot of food away. I hid behind their bin to take the good food before it got spoilt. I didn't think there was anything wrong, they were throwing it out and I was really hungry. I took some of the food in a bag, hoping to take some for the other kids who can't get food for themselves, but a couple of guards caught me. I was very lucky, I'll never be that lucky again. When they caught me, a drunken fight broke out from the party and the guards were engulfed in chaos, I grabbed the bag of small food and ran as fast as I could." William looked at Shaberi, "Shaberi wasn't so lucky, but they did let him go afterwards. I'm not sure if that was better or worse."

Shaberi smiled slightly, pained but confident. "It doesn't matter now, what matters now is that we do what is right. I'm doing this for Waka, I heard he stood up for me against the guards, so the talk of the town is. I feel like I owe him something, even if I didn't ask him. But not only right by him, but right by you as well, Kaguya. I don't know how she treats you in the castle, but it's not right to keep you from seeing your brother."

Kaguya nodded, understanding, eyes wide still from hearing the stories she didn't expect. She didn't want to ask what happened to Shaberi, she felt better not knowing. She may be a young child, but she was not ignorant or naive. "I admire your courage and sense of devotion, thank you. I wasn't sure if you were bandits or going to help me."

Shaberi blinked. "If you thought we were bandits, why did you come with us?"

Kaguya smiled, "I knew you wouldn't harm me, you didn't seem the type. But I wanted to get away, to get out of that balance and, perhaps, install some fear in my mother to see if she truly cared about me or if I was simply an heir to the throne for her. I understand my responsibilities, but it would be nice to be loved like a mother should love a child."

Shaberi could understand that, he really could. It's why he wanted to take in the children who had no parents anymore, it was the best that he could do. "If you really want to do this, then we have to hurry. Because they're distracted by the leaving ceremony for the Ark of Yamato, we might be able to get you into an escape pod and off this planet quick enough without them even noticing. They will be looking for you, oh the guards will be hunting the streets for you, but they will never find you if you have already gone in the escape pod. It was meant for emergency evacuation of an entire planet in the most dire of situations. For example, the gods reigning their rage upon us or demons taking over our city. It's the only inconspicuous way off this planet."

Kaguya nodded her head. "Do it."

That's what brought them to the Dome at the end of the dock away from the crowds. Despite the Dome being used in case of an apocalyptic event, it was fairly easy to get inside. All the guards were at the Ark of Yamato leaving ceremony just in case a riot broke out. It was not out of the realm of reason for it to happen and they probably don't expect anyone to try to make a break for off this planet. It was madness, only pure desperation would anyone ever want to leave this planet, as most believe that demons rule outside and we are the last stand of defence. Shaberi only hoped it was utter bollocks, but he couldn't help but be sceptical since he had known some lands to have been invaded and taken over. So they got told, at any rate.

The Dome was big and white, fully armoured with emergency lights in case the power were to be shut down. There were rumoured to be demons that fed on the power they used, leeched off of it to become more powerful or heal even the most supposedly fatal of wounds. There were no windows, windows were just a liability when it came to the apocalypse. It did not look particularly welcome or safe, it only seemed to remind you of the blandness of nothing. No better than outside should the apocalypse even happen then, surely. There were stairs leading up on the back side of the building, menacing and screaming 'haunted' compared to the rest of the building. That was where they needed to go. The controls to the escape pads were up there, out of the reach of the crowd that would be waiting for any chance to escape with their life and potentially ruining the escape plans.

The stairs were loud as the trio of escapees were walking up them towards the control panel. None of them were worried about attracting any unwanted attention, everyone was too far away to hear from inside this most secure building. The stairs shook slightly as they climbed up them, never meant for running up them or so many at once. But it held. Reaching the control panel , Shaberi pushed a button.

A shrilling alarm sounded, startling the party. The button did as ordered, opening the cabinet in the wall. There lay an escape pod, much bigger than the rest. It was specially designed for the princess alone, in the shape of the supposed special and much sought out plants on Earth called Bamboo. It had the markings of the Moon Tribe proudly showing and the bowl to protect and carry her opened up on command. The shrill alarm, however had alerted any guard within a mile radius at least of their presence.

"There's no time to lose! We need to hurry and get the princess in the pod now!" Even at the top of his voice, William could barely hear Shaberi's shout above the alarms. Driven by fear and adrenaline, the trio ran back down the stairs, now fearful of the creaks and shakes of the old stairs. The stairs shook, threatening to betray the team and send them falling downwards. Miraculously, the stairs held as they ran towards the pod, shoving Kaguya inside quickly. She didn't complain, she knew the urgency of the situation and she realised that Will and Shaberi would probably not return home.

"Halt!" A loud booming voice called from the entrance. Because of the sheer size of the place and the material it was built with, the voice echoed loudly and travelled through the area, seeming much closer than it was. Shaberi and Will turned quickly, spotting an army of soldiers at the door at the far front. The place was as big as a huge warehouse to hold the number of citizens on the moon, that number easily reaching fifty thousand or more. They had plenty of time until the army actually reached them, even if they ran at full speed. But they did have guns and magic at their disposal. One was clearly a shape shifter, shifting into a purple cat like creature that ran full pelt at the criminals.

Quickly in a panic, Shaberi scrambled pitifully for the red button to eject the pod and send it on its way. After the third bash on the console, he managed to hit the red button and watched as the capsule closed on the princess and the rockets lit up with a roar. The heat and debris flying from the blast of the rockets forced the duo to cover their eyes, despite the danger behind them. The armies behind, motivated by losing their princess, ran faster to catch the kidnappers, the traitors.

The last thing Kaguya saw before she was lost in space was Shaberi and Will being tackled by the cat creature and the army quickly arriving behind to apprehend the traitors. And she wasn't naive, she knew that they were going to be tried for treason. She knew that they were going to be executed. Very likely on the spot. She would never forget the kindness of those two brave souls.

Sadly, she had. The next thing she remembers is being raised by two lovely couples that she knew weren't her real parents, but she didn't care. They loved her as their own and she was happy enough helping them both with selling bamboo she always felt she loved. Ignorance was bliss, as they say.

The Queen, however, had no idea what had happened on the moon with her own daughter. She was too busy on the Ark of Yamato keeping a keen eye on her son, Ushiwaka. he was a troublesome one, though she remembered a time when he was a handsome young fellow. He used to be lovely, eager to help and eager to please. until he reached his teens. He began to become independent, ready to learn and take over after his mother should something happen to her, ready to become a proper prince. He quickly joined the army and was sent off to other planes of existences to fight against the demons that were causing havoc. He was there for several decades, fighting demon after demon and leading an army of Moon Tribers. The Queen was a fool for believing he would be the same person he was when he returned from such an ordeal, but he was a completely different person when he returned, she felt. Their relationship shattered, he was no longer the polite boy who was eager to help out or please. Now, he appeared to be a cold blooded killer, no nonsense with harsh eyes and harsh ideals. The Queen never got used to the new Waka. She didn't approve of him, he upset her and she wasn't sure how to deal with it. It only became worse when Kaguya was born.

The Waka she was looking at now was distrusting, pretending that she wasn't there to make the journey for himself that much more bearable. He seemed to pretend that the world wasn't around him, focused purely on getting to his destination promptly on time. He must be nervous, the Queen mused, for he had never seen a god before. He had known about them, but as a prince he was not privy to meeting a god until he was of right age and ready to find someone to marry. He was of the age now, had been for a few years, but during that time was when Waka ran off from his duties and worked like a peasant. The Queen didn't stop him, however, he was to learn by himself how life worked, she felt.

Waka, of course, had no interest in his mother. He had never forgiven her for collaborating with the enemy, no matter how complicated it might be, being a queen. He had an idea of how troublesome it could be, but she must've had plenty of advisers to help her if she was that desperate. Why would you ever turn to the enemy to help you run a colony? Or a tribe or race or pack, whatever you wanted to call them. Even Waka wasn't sure. Not that it seemed to matter in any way.

Waka was broken out of his dark brooding thoughts as he spotted light in the deep space. What was that bright light? Was it a star? He certainly hoped not, stars were sometimes big enough to have a slight orbit around them, strong enough to pull their ark towards. He checked the temperature metres for the temperature outside of the Ark into the void. Shockingly, it was raising and staying around the normal temperature Earth would normally have in a well lived area. What was this?

"Ah, we appear to be arriving. That there, son, is the Celestial Plain." The Queen told him over his shoulder, probably having seen the readings of the temperature and coming to that conclusion. Waka didn't reply, he didn't want to. He was probably acting like a petulant teenager, but he didn't care.

As they got closer to the Celestial Plain, he realised what the Celestial Plain really was. It was a floating island in the sky. It had a single volcano, giving the land it's fertility and plenty of trees for life to grow happily. It looked like what Waka imagined heaven to look like, heaven that the humans often fantasized about, or was said to fantasize about. He heard that they often started wars about it, looking at the area, Waka couldn't blame them too much. Considering war was pretty much what he was grown up around, knowing nothing but war, he was probably biased.

Landing went well, the place seemed rather empty, but it was a larger island than he previously thought. The island was still small compared to his home, but it was big enough to hold plenty of wildlife.

Getting out of the Ark of Yamato, the Queen quickly grabs Waka's shoulder. "Now, Ushiwaka. You are to stand by my side, bow when the gods approach and not speak until spoken to. Some gods are very merciful, some are vengeful. You'll be safe if you do that." To say Waka was surprised was an understatement. He wasn't used to his mother caring about his well being since he had been thrown out. Perhaps she had missed him whilst he was gone? Regardless, she was going to have to work harder to impress him and earn his forgiveness.

"I'm aware of how to act, I'll be fine." He replied quietly, trying to be polite but probably still sounding ungrateful despite his best efforts.

The Queen smiles anyway, "I know, but I just wanted to remind you." She then leaves. Ushiwaka follows quickly behind, ignoring the dirty looks the guards were giving him. He was used to such looks from guards.

Outside, it was mild, lovely and warm yet somewhat humid as well. There were small clouds in the sky, but there wasn't a sun to be seen that gives the warmth to this area. This place was clearly run by magic, complete magic. It was crackling in the air everywhere making Waka's skin tingle even when he was used to the feeling of magic, being a sorcerer himself. But this was a different level of magic, he was sure he could become drugged on the feeling. It was somewhat blissful but at the same time send the nerves tingling in anticipation. There was nothing to anticipate, however, not really. The area was small, lovely and beautiful without a sign of anything dangerous at all. He was sure, in the land of the gods, that there wouldn't be anything truly dangerous except the gods themselves.

Waka blinked. Suddenly, there were people in front of him. He flinched, almost instinctively going for his sword. Then stopped. And stared. Most of them were rather beautiful, even the men. All of them had white hair, short or long and all were dressed in white, casual or strict, white was the colour of the gods, pure and whole. But one god stood out to Waka more than any other god. There was a woman in the middle, she seemed the youngest out of them all and yet she was the most fair, the most gorgeous and stunning woman that Waka had ever laid his eyes on. He had seen many women in his time, many even pushed themselves on him for the chance to get even slightly more power, but he was never interested. Not a single female ever caught his interest.

And yet, this single female was enough for his breath to be caught, literally, in the palm of her hand if she so wished. She was powerful, more powerful than the rest of the gods put together. She sparked with magic and energy and yet her smile was the kindest of them all. She was barefoot unlike the others, most who wore basic Japanese footwear and her dress was white with red linings all around swirling and outlining her figure. She held a paintbrush and a painting, obviously she had been painting before they had arrived.

Ushiwaka almost forgot his manners, spluttering and quickly bowing for the gods. The Queen had done so earlier, ready probably to clip Waka around the area and remind him of his manners.

The girl that Waka had his eyes on smiled and lifted a hand. "Rise, Moon Tribers." They did as asked. "Welcome to the Celestial Plain. I am Amaterasu, God of the Sun and mother to you all. We Celestials have called you here because we are feeling uneasy. Many of the Celestials before me have this feeling that you have been straying from your task."

The Queen smiled, appearing all friendly on the front, but Waka wasn't convinced. "Thank you, Amaterasu. It's a lovely home. I am uncertain as to why your Celestials feel that way, the Moon Tribe is going through a difficult time, our armies are growing smaller and it's harder to fight against the demons. For some reason, they are growing more aggressive, more desperate, we believe we are starting to beat back against them but we are too short on men to push any further."

Waka knew she wasn't lying, he had lead one of the armies against the demons. There were barely any survivors and they were forced to retreat. That was how Waka returned home, retreating from a battle they were sure to lose and they felt it wasn't worth losing their prince to a war in a planet nobody really knew the name of.

Amaterasu seemed to nod, believing her. "I realise that and I feel for you, truly. However, it was more dire than that." She shook her head, as if extremely distressed by this matter. "Some of the Celestials believe that you are being unfaithful and are, in fact, aiding in the demons as they have suddenly gained in power extremely quickly. Is this true?"

The Queen shook her head, also distressed. "Absolutely not, I am unsure of how your Celestials have come to this decision."

One Celestial piped up. "How do you explain their sudden gain of power? I witnessed your son there fighting on the Planet Abbadon with his army and they were overwhelmed ridiculously quickly for mere minions. They were aware that your son and his army were going there. How do you explain that?"

"I am unsure, perhaps the demons have grown more powerful by stalking invisibly in the streets of the moon, perhaps?" Waka wasn't so sure, but he did remember that black wolf demon that saved his behind. He wasn't sure if that demon was a spy, giving out locations to the army about his army, or if he had only been running around the place recently. There was no way for Waka to tell, but he didn't remember feeling any unusual magic on the streets around that time.

"Your son doesn't seem convinced." Another female Celestial pointed out and Waka quickly looked to the floor, trying not to seem guilty for being so obvious with his feelings. He knew his mother would probably blame him, not that he cared, but he didn't want to cause trouble between the Celestials and his people.

"My son has been through tough times, leading that army and he is going through his age, he is almost ready to become a true heir to the throne but he has been... difficult, as of late." How dare she...

"Indeed? Is that why you brought him? Do you hope we as gods could hope to control him and calm him of his teenage rebellious ways?" Amaterasu asked that question, honestly curious.

"In some ways, I had hoped, in a way, that this mission to impress you and learn of your ways would make him a better heir, train him ready to become king."

Amaterasu smiled. "We could do that, many of the Celestials were impressed with his skills in leadership and we would be happy to train him, if you so wish him to be trained."

The Queen of the Moon Tribe smiled back. "It's what I hope. My son also drove this Ark of Yamato you had asked for also, it's ready for if the demons are to push any further, my son can drive you all to safety."

Amaterasu nodded, still smiling the same as ever. "Thank you kindly, Your highness. You are free to go, but I must warn you that the Celestials are always watching. Take care looking around for that spy of yours. We will be in touch."

Ushiwaka had never been so nervous in his entire life. As his mother walked away, taking her guards with her, never had Waka wanted to yell for his mother to come back so much since he was a child. He refrained, but he knew even if he hated her, felt like he hated her, he also felt like he'd never see her again. And that hurt, it really hurt.

Next thing he knew, Amaterasu was standing before him, lovely and beautiful like a Goddess herself. She smiled, loving and kind, "Welcome, Ushiwaka, to the Celestial Plain."

And there began a beautiful and strange relationship. Two unlikely companions that would soon fight against the terrible eight headed serpent demon and be the only two survivors against the demon onslaught and to hope one day return the Celestial Plain to the same glory it held that day.

* * *

And that's that. The end of this fanfic after a long three years. I hope you enjoyed this whilst it lasted and I hope to see you in other fandoms! :D

Note I am still working on Celestial Academy those who are wondering, I'm just trying to think of what to write next. I'm terrible at High School writing because my High School was shit and so was my life during it xD I promise to finish that one day too! ;D

~Blackie


End file.
